Secret Desires
by OliviaKate22
Summary: Sitting in the conference room, impatiently tapping her fingers on the long table. Listening to the clock tick, becoming more annoyed by each second. 'I am going to kick his ass' she thought to herself, letting out a loud sigh.   "Romanoff, any idea where you partner is?" Coulson asked her checking his watch again.   "I don't know, he will be getting fitted for a tracking device ."
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** The story starts off before Iron Man 2. Clint and Natasha still running missions as ordered by Phil Coulson and Director Fury. What if Clint and Natasha developed a relationship outside of partnership? Basically This story follows the Marvel movie-verse but takes place during the characters off time.

 **Warnings:** There is some cursing and smut.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sitting in the conference room, impatiently tapping her fingers on the long table. Listening to the clock tick, becoming more annoyed by each second. 'I am going to kick his ass' she thought to herself, letting out a loud sigh.

"Romanoff, any idea where you partner is?" Coulson asked her checking his watch again.

"I don't know, he will be getting fitted for a tracking device ." She growled.

Finally the conference doors opened, Agent Clinton Barton walking in as if nothing was wrong. Natasha starring daggers at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Your late AGAIN! Your team leader on this mission and your late!" Natasha scolded at him.

"Yea, trying to get Agent May to drop us in country us, instead of some newbie." Clint leaned over the table opposite of her, before sitting back in a chair.

"You two done?" Coulson asked, both Agents responded by shaking their heads, arms crossed in front their chest. "Ok then, Barton is team leader for this mission. Objective is to eliminate Hunter Paige and his crew. They have been traveling up and down the Horn of Africa, destroying villages and selling off the villagers. 3 days is your time frame to survey and eliminate the target. Any questions?" Both nodded sideways indicating they didn't. "Zero contact until the third day for extraction. Please don't kill each other. You'll be leaving in two hours. See you for debrief." Coulson said sliding both folders across the table, before leaving the two Agents alone in the conference room.

"Sorry I was late." Clint breaking the silence that filled large room. Natasha making the eye contact with his hazel eyes. Letting out another sigh in defeat.

"It's fine, Agent May will be flying us?" She started going through the file.

"No, she is on another mission." Clint said quickly, getting up and heading out the door before Natasha could get her hands on him.

It never took Natasha long to get ready for a mission, a quick raise off in the shower and putting on a fresh catsuit. Tossing clean underwear, bras and socks into the backpack, along with her hygiene bag. She didn't need much for five days. Tightening down her thigh holster and snapping her underarm holster securely to her body. Giving her barracks room a quick once over before departing, looking down at her watch. She still had 1 hour and 45 minutes to kill. Deciding to grab the book she has been reading, and left her room.

Clint was ready to leave out on mission, bag packed, quiver filled, and meal waiting for them to depart. He was searching for someone he trust to fly them to Africa. Clint could hear Natasha after action report, the pilot could have been better trained. That's her biggest grip, every newbie wants to fly S.H.I.E.L.D's top Agents and then can't handle hostile air space. It was almost her default negative comment on any of her reports.

Walking up the cargo ramp into the belly of the airplane. Natasha laying across the seats reading her book. Taking in the calm before the storm. He always found peace wherever she is.

"Found anyone to fly us that would not kill us?" Natasha said behind the pages of her book.

"Nope, it looks like we are going to have Agent Lane fly us there." Clint said in defeat.

"Agent who?" She asked placing her book on her stomach.

"Exactly" Clint replied with a disappointing groan. "but I did bring burgers from the joint you like."

"That you like. I was wondering what you were going to bring." Natasha said more excitedly. Between Clint and Natasha it became tradition who ever was team leader for the mission, brought food for the flight.

The sound of a footsteps approaching, Natasha propping her book back up, not wanting to deal with the green pilot. Clint standing up greeting the pilot, leading him to the cockpit, going over the details of location.

"мы собираемся умереть" Telling Clint they were going to die in her sarcastic tone.

"Not helping Romanoff." Clint yelled over his shoulder at her.

* * *

10 hours later...

A little rough on the take off, but rest of the flight was smooth. Both Clint and Natasha rotating turns co-piloting. Clint being the last one to co-pilot while Natasha slept for the remainder of the flight.

"Romanoff we are approaching the drop site." Clint appearing from the cockpit. Natasha already standing triple checking her gun magazines and loading the rounds securely into her gun before holstering her weapons. Putting a parachute sack on her back, and positioning her bag the front of her body. Clint opening the cargo hatch of the bird revealing dark skies. He placed his bags the same way Natasha had hers.

"Ladies first" Clint motion for Natasha to jump first.

Natasha fearlessly taking the lead and jumped out of the plane. A flash of red was the last bit of Natasha he saw. A smile pulled at the corners of his, finishing his count to 15 before following her.

She was able to land on her feet, and run off the speed. Before crouching down looking around the area. Securing the zone that her partner would be landing in next. 'Africa at night is peaceful.' She thought to herself as the sound of her partner landing next behind her. After a few minutes later Clint the all clear.

Both releasing the parachutes as they headed south. 6 miles to hike to the desired location Clint had picked to run surveillance from. The sun teasing the horizon as they arrived at the location. A rock formation providing the perfect protection.

Climbing up the backside of the formation, and scaling to the front, both not talking while the secure their site. Natasha laying flat on top of a rock with binoculars looking out and scanning the lands in the direction that Hunter Paige's compound is located.

"3 klicks out, southeast." Natasha told Clint, as she remained on the rock keeping a watchful eye on the surrounding area. Clint moving around the rock formation setting up boogie-traps at any access points. Just incase someone wanted to seek up on them. Dropping his gear, in the depression a rocking landing, where they would be setting up camp. He opening his bag, grabbing a canister of water and a zip lock of jerky. Taking a sip of water before crawling across the rock and laying next to completely still Natasha.

"My turn" Clint said trading the water for the binoculars.

"I think we should plan to go in at night and eliminate everyone else in their sleep." Clint looking out at the surroundings.

"Agreed" Natasha said. Thinking about how she would prefer to go in her sleep, peacefully and when that time comes. Not by someone else hand.

Natasha sliding down the rock, sitting against the rock and pulling out the field laptop. Reexamining the layout of the compound as well as the area around them. Being a top agent at S.H.I.E.L.D. meant she had to embrace the suck almost every mission. Hot and sweaty surveillance before the deadly assault. But at least her partner and best friend was there suck with her. This isn't the first time they have been stuck in the middle of a hot foreign country waiting to extract or kill a target. As long as Clint had her back they both will be getting out of Africa alive. Like her partner she had always had a his back, ever since he was sent to kill her, and he made a different call. He brought her in and taught her how to trust, and rely on him. She also cares for him more than just partners.

Clint sliding down the rock taking a sit next to her and looking over her shoulder on the laptop screen. Both agreeing going through the west wall would be the best entry point. Clint pointing out he could get them over the wall, they start there from the second floor and work their way down.

"Go room by room together." He told her.

"If we split up we will be done in half the time." Natasha suggesting.

"Or we can do that." He really didn't care as long as the mission objective got accomplished. They would stay put for the 36 hours and would attack the following night. Natasha volunteering to pull first watch, seeing that she was the last one to sleep on the plane. Clint watched Natasha crawling back up the rock, a smile pulling at his lips.

Clint was a reckless young man the first time he saw Natalia Romanova, on an Interpol wanted picture. He was assigned to take her out. He saw something within her that didn't yell killer. He saw a small child beneath the fiery composure. After-all, she was barely 16 years-old when she became a wanted fugitive. It's been a little less than a decade since he walked Natalia Romanova aka the "Black Widow" through the doors of S.H.I.E.L.D. Whenever Clint is having a rough day he thinks about the look on Coulson face when Clint walked in his office with her.

Clint repositioning his bag, laying on his back rest his head on top of it. His bow near his fingertips and placing his quiver in between his legs. Quickly falling asleep only thinking of the fiery red head keeping watch.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that Night

Complete darkness, movement within the compound was minimal only two guards near the entrance. They was nothing but the glow from the moon casted light on them. Clint squatting on top of the rock face and looking through his night vision goggles. Feeling at ease, he sliding down the rock where the sleeping Natasha had curled up.

Her hair fanned over her bag. Her being curled up like that made him want to hold her. He wonder if she was cold. It would not be the first time they slept in the same bed together. Being each others partner for almost 10 years, they had gone through a lot of terrible things together. Sometimes after a rough mission or assignment the dead like to reappear. Both understanding what the other needed, staying with them and battling the demons that would come.

Feeling like someone was watching her she startled awake. Revealing a dagger in hand and popping up on to feet.

"Geez, it's just me." Clint whisper holding up his hands in a defenseless position.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked him, as she placed her dagger back in it's hiding spot. She squatting down sitting in a crisscross while combing her long fingers through her hair. Gathering her flaming hair, and quickly lacing a French braid down the back of her head. Doing it effortlessly, Clint only seeing the outline of Natasha body and arms reached behind her head.

"Nope, everyone is down for the night." Clint said finding his sit opposite of her. "The first I do when I get back is enjoy an ice cold beer."

"Are we to that part of the mission already? Fantasizing about ice cold beers, cleansing showers and comfortable beds?" She asked him, sitting a near darkness between them.

"See you have a list. Mine is more a cold beer and watching ESPN." He said having a soft chuckle.

"Gross no shower? It reached at least 120 today." The thought of having to sit in a sweaty uniform any longer than she had too made her skin crawl.

"I will take a shower, but we will have two days off before having to come in the office. I like to relax on my off days." He explained, " Doing anything new on your down time?"

"Really Barton, you know me." She said giving him a sarcastic look, even though it was too dark to see each others facial expressions.

"Nat we talked about this, you should find a place away from Headquarters. You need a life outside of work. Maybe start dating." He mentally kicked himself for telling to date someone.

"Really, you think it would be healthy for me to date someone? How would I explain this lifestyle, or the fact I am gone for months at a time." She had knew the answer to this question, that she could not date a normal civilian. If she wanted someone in her life personally they would have to be a agent as well, the only type of person who would understand her job. Even then that doesn't always work out. 'Bobbi could not even keep her marriage together. Hunter and her are perfect together.' She thought to herself.

The only person she would ever consider letting in that way, was sitting across from her. This thought had came to her several times, Clint was the only person she ever trusted and understood her. But she would not let herself cross that line with him, it would ruin everything they have and she would ruin it all.

"I still think you should get a place, Look at me, I am as free as a bird. You don't see Coulson coming a waking me up in the middle of night." He advised her.

"No, that's me, that has to come wake you." She smiled at him, thinking about the last time, she had to go and pull him from his slumber. Standing at his door at 0100 in the morning, after knocking for 2 minutes and she picked the lock to his apartment. Then finding him passed out on the couch, like a cat she grabbed a water bottle and stood behind him emptying the contents of the bottle over his face. Startling him awake, he tried to grab ahold of her but failed. He blamed it on the mission he had just returned from and pissed that he was being called in only 12 hours after returning.

"Just saying." He dropped the topic. He setting an alarm on his watch before laying back, and falling asleep. Listening to the person across from him, reposition herself. The slow breaths of sleep taking her. Thinking how she carries a darkness with her, but to him she is his light at the end of the tunnel.

The sounds of rustling woke him up. Blinking his eyes, the surroundings remind him where he was. Turning his eye in the direction of the sound that woke him up. Seeing the loose red hair covering the bare back. Standing with her back towards him, her uniform unzipped down to her hips. She tugged a short bra over her head, smoothing it into place.

"It's not nice to stare." She whispered quietly as he was caught red handed. Not a second sooner his watch started vibrating and his alarm going off. " Still minimal guards and no additional movement." Natasha said as she turned around, pulling her arms through the sleeves of her uniform and zipping the front up.

"I wouldn't have been staring if, you weren't making so much noise." He sat up into a sitting position. She dug through her bag, tossing him a cereal bar and landing perfectly in his lap.

"Lane doing extraction tomorrow?" She asked nibbling on her own cereal bar.

"Unless May needs a favor?" He groan. "He didn't do too bad." Trying to lessen the any harsh words that she might have for her after action report.

"He did fine, let's see how he does on the pick up." Natasha said, already planning what her after action report will say in the needs improvement category.

Both discussed the details of the mission later that night. Both of them getting into their deadly mindsets. Clint, pushing out the pictures of faces and replacing them with images of paper targets. Removing his feelings, neatly putting them in a box and covering it with a lid and a mental picture of Natasha smiling on top. Pushing it all away until the mission was over.

Natasha focusing her mind and building the mask that was the 'Black Widow.' Letting the numbness cover her body, she felt nothing making her job easier to accomplish. Both having their own way of dealing with the body count that would follow them.

Darkness fell, Clint and Natasha both laid flat on the top of the rock. Watching with their heat sensory goggles and night vision goggles, as the compound members started going to sleep one by one. Counting only 15 people within the compound. Finally when the two guards were the only left and they made their move.

Repelling down the front of rock formation, then jogging the 3 klicks to the West. They slowed their pace as the came up next to the building. Natasha squatted down pulling security while Clint shot two arrows into the wall and embedding them in the wall. Ropes attached to the arrows, Natasha up the wall first, and then Clint following her.

Cat-like she rolled over the wall, making no noise. A second later Clint joined her, he motion for her to go left and he would go right.

Natasha quietly opening the first door she came too, entering the room and finding two members of the crew. She withdrew her daggers from the pouch from her lower back. Quickly slicing the neck of the first person ensuring to cut the jugular artery. The person waking and trying to stop the bleeding. No matter what he would be dead in less than a minute. She performed the same way to the other individual in the room. Slipping from one room to the next, taking the 6 members out, before she moved down to the bottom floor. Clearing room by room, coming to the final room and unexpectedly finding Hunter Paige sitting along the side of the bed. Taking a deep breath she ran at him with all she had.

Dead silence made the two gunshots echoed louder. Clint's head popping up at the sound. He finished his kill, before moving into the next room and pulling his bow from his shoulder with an arrow. Pulling the tail of the arrow back, and firing it in anything that moved. Moving through doorway to doorway, clearing the staircase as he moved down it. The whole compound was either all awake or dead. Clint counting each person he took down. 'SHIT NAT!' Kept flooding his mind as he was trying to find her.

Moving on to the bottom floor and taking out the guard. Seeing the emergence of Natasha from a doorway opposite doorway from him.

"What's your number?" She grunted at him

"I got 7, you?" He mumbled

"8, Paige had company. She was the one that squeezed off the shots." She said, as she didn't move away from the wall.

"Let's torch the place and go." Clint told her as he looked for a gasoline canister pouring it on the staircase and rooms downstairs. Finally noticing that Natasha wasn't moving away from the wall.

"Nat, you good?" Clint asked

"The woman graze me." She grunted, letting out a painful sigh. Clint dropping the canister from his hand and rushing over to her. Her hand covered her side and haunch over the side that was clearly injury. He kneeled down in front of her and examining her side.

The torn uniform exposing her left side and the blood obscuring injury.

"It doesn't look like you hit any internal organs. But you will have a nice scar." He said, looping her arm around her shoulders. "Let's get out of here." As they moved towards where the vehicles. Getting into the closest truck they found. Clint helping Natasha into the seat. Clint climbing in looking over at Natasha, 'We should of cleared the rooms together.' He thought to himself and seeing the pain that showed on her face.

They drove out of the compound, only to stop 50 yards from the outside of the compound. Clint hopped out of the truck, bow in hand and the end of the arrow anchored to his jaw as he released the arrow. Clint the explosive arrowhead causing the compound explode on impact. No one would survive. Climbing back into the truck driving away.

"How you feeling?" Clint asked.

"Fine. You?" Natasha leaning her head against the window.

"Ready for extraction. I want to get a better look at your wound." He told her.

"I'll live." She groaned.

Silence setting between them. Natasha sitting up in the seat, feeling her uniform soaked with blood. Feeling light headed, she mentally retraced her steps of entering the room. Seeing the target sitting on the edge of the bed, she went at him with a kick to the face and knocking him backwards on to the bed. Then she jump on top of him slicing his throat. She remembered hearing a door creek open, a women standing in the doorway. Seeing the women reaching for something that was laying on the chair. Natasha having to blink several times as her vision was becoming blurry.

"Nat?" Clint looking over to his partner.

"Yea, what's up?" She said shaking her head trying to clear her vision.

"You just got quiet." He started getting worried about her. Being quiet is usual for her, but getting injured during mission never happens. Feeling responsible for her getting hurt, not mapping out the compound better and not clearing each room together. 'Yes splitting up takes less time, but now she is hurt.' He thought to himself.

"We are almost to the extraction coordinates and then I will patch you up." He said, pushing down on the paddle and increasing speed. 50 miles from the compound to the pick up site.

The truck jolted to a stop, waking Natasha from her unexpected nap. Her eyes popped open and looking around. Doing a mental check of her body: Vision blurry, weakness in hands/fingers and bleeding stopped.

Clint rummaging through his bag, pulling out the Sat phone. He called in their coordinates and confirmed mission complete. He was told pick up would be in 3 hours. She rolled her eyes and Clint groaned in frustration. Putting the Sat phone back in his bag, he got out of the truck and letting down the tailgate. A second later opening her door.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Sure, let's do this." She told him trying to get out of the truck. He immediately putting a stop to it, scooping her up in his arms. She sighed loudly, but didn't struggle and actually like the feel of being in his arms. She wasn't even sure if she could stand on her own.

He laying her out on the tailgate with her injured side facing up. Looking at how much blood that she was lost, and trying to see how deep the graze was. Gathering the small first aid kit from his bag.

"Either your going to have to take the top half off or I am going to have cut a lot of it." He told, knowing what was going through her mind. If the uniform is cut anymore, she would have to go through a whole medical check and will have to file a report and maybe face some type of medical leave.

Without answering she sat up wincing as she moved. Dangling her feet off the tailgate. Clint helping her and pulling injured side sleeve off. Her shoulders and top half exposed, the early morning sky showing the damage to her side. Her black sports bra and the dry blood shined brightly against her pale, white skin. 'Geez' He thought to himself, seeing how deep the cut actually went, from the bottom of her rib cage to the top of her hip bone. Pouring water over the wound, cleaning the area around it and getting a better idea how many stitches she will need.

Clint worried, because of how much blood there was, and was still bleeding. Dreading the thought of having to tell Coulson what happened. Especially once Natasha found out he told their handler. Natasha and Clint both hated going to the medical ward. They always fussed about the smallest things, and constantly wanted to monitor them from their previous injuries. Promising each other they would patch the other's injuries up.

Natasha laid completely still while Clint started stitching her side. Her body curling around his trunk of his body while he work. Every time his hand made contact with her bare skin, she felt a lightning bolt surging through her body.

"Almost done" He whispered to her.

"I am not in any hurry." She joked with him. She tried to see his face without moving, only glimpsing the corner of his mouth being pulled upward. He was too focused on the task at hand. Clint finishing up with the last stitch, taking a gauze and clean the remaining blood around it.

"All done" He told her, trying to cover his worried look, but failing.

"Clint what's on your mind?" Natasha seeing his expression. Normally she would not call him by his first name. There were only a handful of times that she actually called him by his name.

"Worried about your injury." He told her truthfully.

"We both know I have recovered from much worse. I will be fine." She told him, sitting up on the tailgate, Clint helping her sit up. Looking up into her pained face and her green eyes meeting his. Both, there still in that moment, finally having those answers the to questions either one had ever wanted to ask.

Reaching for her face, his skilled hand brushing her jawline. Feeling his rough hands against her face. Looking over her face making sure she was ok when the physical touch.

When the Sat phone started to ring. Both pulling away quickly. Clint letting out a frustrated deep breath as he opened his bag looking for phone.

"Alpha 606" He answered with, listening to the person on the other end. His stare on Natasha, her profile, her shoulders curled forward, head hung looking down. Her breathing was slow and steady. Wishing the phone didn't ring, so he could of kissed her.

"Good Copy" She heard him say, remembering the look on his face, she had never seen anyone look at her like that before. The butterflies in her stomach turned into giant fat dogs, chasing a treat. That line she drew the sand so long ago, was starting to dissolved. Her feelings for him, becoming more clear. Wanting to feel his lips against hers.

"May will be here in 15 minutes." Clint said quietly between them.

"I wonder what favor she will need you to do." She joked, making eye contact with him.

"Its actually you, they need." He told her laughing. Her eyes popped wider. Knowing what that meant. They have a mission for her.


	3. Chapter 3

A smooth pick from Agent May and several hours on the quinjet. Clint and Natasha debrief Coulson by video conference. Not only did Natasha have been handpicked for an undercover assignment, Clint had been requested to the TriSkeleton. To teach recruits, on hand to hand combat and Archery skills. Being told they will only have a few hours once they land, to get their heads clear before departing for their next assignments. Coulson advising them submit their reports immediately so they won't have to worry once they land.

Rolling his eyes, Clint made a face, not only was he rushed to finish a report, and try to relax. Now he had to prepare to train a class of inexperienced/ not even agents recruits at the place he would rather die than be at, the TriSkeleton. If he knew better, they were sending him somewhere where he would have to behave, while his partner was gone.

Natasha sitting back in her seat, while she typed up her report. Tired and wasn't in the mood to act like someone else. Feeling drain and nauseous, opening her email to read who and what her mission was going to be. Clint taking the seat next to her, made the hair on her body stand on end. She felt like a magnet being pulled towards him. Trying to focus on the email in front of her when the name Tony Stark pulled her from her senses.

"Oh No!" She almost shouted eyes wide. Clint startled by her voice.

"What?" He asked, though he started reading the email displayed on the screen. Not able to control the laugh that came out, the humor from the email. Natasha was going to have to go undercover as a legal aid for Stark Industries and would have to survey Tony Stark. Because Fury felt he was reckless. Even giving Natasha permission to contain Stark if necessary.

"Ha, I thought I was going to have to babysit." Clint laughing still. Natasha just buried her face in her hands, while she balanced the laptop on her thighs.

"Why do I need to deal with this guy?" She complained. Annoyed by his laughing she pinch Clint on the backside of the his well muscular biceps.

"Owwwwuch, Nat let go." Clint whined and giggled at the same time trying to get out of her painful hold. Natasha letting go of his arm. Pissed off she got up, setting the computer on the other side of her. Before moving towards the oversized bathroom/locker room. Not feeling like she could not turn off her mind, especially not in the right mind to become Natalie Rushman. In the locker room, rummaged through the lockers trying to find some clean clothes to change into. Finding a S.H.I.E.L.D tank top and a zip-up hoodie, she unzipped her uniform walking over to the sink. Peeling out the top of her uniform, splashing the cool water on to her face. Taking a couple deep breaths as she splashed more water over her shoulders.

"You ok?" Clint asked, as he pressed the door closed, leaning against it. She standing there with her uniform hanging off her hips, a her black sports bra only thing on her top half. She looked at him, through the reflection of the mirror.

"Yeah, just need to get my head straight before dealing this next assignment." She told him, as she put the tank top on, followed by the hoodie. He admired the way, Natasha dedication to her work. Just leaving one mission, injured and now trying to focus for her next mission.

"I get it, that just means you get more time off when you get back." He tried to cheer her up. _'How long is it going to be until we see each other again?'_ He thought to himself selfishly, starting to miss her.

"At least I won't have to play by the rules and have every move be watched." She teased him, Natasha coming over to the wall he was leaning against. She sled down it, sitting on the floor. He sat beside her, fighting the urge to hold her hand or put his arm around her. He just wanted some type of physical connection with her.

"Don't remind me. Not only that, Fury is going to be on my ass." He rolled his eyes, turning to look at her.

She wanted so badly to put her head on his shoulder and cuddle into him. Like those times whenever that had a terrible mission. One time particular, when she got really sick with the flu and he took care of her. She remembered waking up, her fever broken, she was cuddled against his body. His was wrapped around her protectively. She always remember that feeling when things were bad. His sleeping face at peace, a picture in her mind. She fell back asleep before he could wake up, she didn't want to ruin the moment. Whenever she thought of the idea of being in a loving relationship, that moment and feeling is what comes to mind.

"Did it say how long you were to be at the Triskeleton?" She asked him, trying to pull her hair back into a ponytail. Immediately being reminded of her injury, that screamed at her trying to reach above her head.

"Let me" He said seeing her struggle, turning his torso. She had to move her whole body to allow him to help her. "I don't know, guess until your mission is done." As he gather the hair in one hand, while the other combed through her hair. Her silky smooth hair in his hands, once he tied off her hair, his hands rested on top of her shoulders. His thumb rubbing back and forth on the exposed skin on her neck.

A strong buzz of electricity hummed through her body, by his touch. Very slowly she reached up, with her non-injured side and placed her hand on top of his. Giving it a gentle squeeze, both sitting there together in a quiet moment. Neither one waiting to pull move.

"Barton, Fury is on the line for you" Agent May called over the loudspeaker. Dissolving the moment they shared.

Clint giving her a squeeze at the base of her neck, before letting her go.

Natasha eyes remained closed, she felt Clint stand up from behind her. Hearing the door open and shut just as quickly. Her body relax and in the pit of her stomach, she craved for more.

Standing up she gather herself together and before taking her seat back. Getting into the mindset of who she was going to have to become, Natalie Rushman. Rereading the email and the details of her mission.

Off the quintjet, Natasha gather her bag and headed off to her room. This was the only place she ever really called home, or a normal regular place she had slept. Finally getting out of her uniform and into a shower. Letting the warm water run over her body, _'Best feeling after mission'_ she thought to herself.

Climbing out of the shower she quickly dried, wrapping the towel around her chest. Coming back into her bedroom, a large suitcase was delivery before she had returned. It was everything that she needed to become Natalie Rushman.

Clint meeting Coulson in his office, giving him a full report of the mission. To include Natasha minor battlefield injury.

"How many times have I told you two, to stop stitching each other up, in the field. She should have been medevaced, and being seen in the med ward now. Instead she is getting ready for another assignment." Coulson spoke loudly.

"We both know, she won't go to med ward." Clint told him, pacing the width of the desk.

"Do I need to send medic to check her injury?" Coulson asked.

"No, the bleeding had subsided after the stitches were in place. She will just be a little sore." Clint told him reassuring Coulson and himself too. Natasha looked and acted find once they were on the quinjet. Pushing down the worry he felt her.

"Anything else you to report?" Coulson asked, giving Clint a questionable look.

Clint thinking through the mission, only to stop at the moment Natasha was in his arms, and the moment they shared sitting on the floor in the bathroom.

"Nothing else to report, Sir." Clint responded like the good soldier he attempted to act like.

"Go get ready for D.C., see you when you return." Coulson dismissing him.

Clint heading to the barracks, in the below ground levels. He slowed his pace as he approach the Natasha room. Stopping at her door, tapping on the door.

"Come-in Barton." Natasha yelled from inside, recognizing his knock.

Opening the seeing, what sort of looked like Natasha, but high-class/high-maintenance version of her. She was wearing a high waisted skirt, with an emerald green button down top. Her bright red hair pinned up in curlers. Face full of makeup.

"Look at you. Going somewhere special?" Clint joked, amazed how she can flip that switch. She went from mission in the desert for 5 days to a cleaned up, beauty of a woman.

"You know, a girl has to work for a living, even if it's spying on a billionaire, that made a superhero suit and announced it to the world." Natasha said not impressed by her assignment.

"I just got done reporting to Coulson. I told him about your injury." He told her, as he prepared for something to be thrown at him.

"You shouldn't have done that. I have a flight to catch." She reminded him that she would be leaving soon. Sadness plagued him, he didn't want her to go. Didn't know when or how long it would be until he saw her again.

"Nat, promise me you will be safe?" He asked of her.

"Really? It's undercover. I am employed as a legal assistant. I don't think I will be doing anything life threatening." She said as she zipped her suitcase up.

"Danger seems to follow you. Especially when you look like that." He tried to warn her, though she did look amazing.

"I am trying to catch Tony Stark's eye." She told him. Feeling a little guilty, she didn't want any other man looking at her, the way Clint was looking at her in that moment. His hazel eyes meeting her green ones, both trying to find filler conversation. Avoiding their impending departure. Both wanting to say something more to the other.

Getting ahold of his nerves, he stood up and moved towards her. Her eyes widen, as the space between them became less. Placing his skilled hands on her biceps.

"Be safe. Don't do anything stupid." He whispered to her. Before pulling her into his arms, wrapping around her.

She was caught off go, not expecting this from him.

"I will." She told him, holding on to the connection she felt right then with him.

A rapid knock on the door, both jumping at the sound.

"Agent Romanoff, Ready to go to the airport?" The young agent shouted from the other side of the door.

"Just a second." She yelled. Undoing the curlers in her hair, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. Shaking her hair loose. Clint mesmerized by the way she transformed into a different person in front of his eyes. She adjusted her clothing slightly, before slipping into her high heels.

"Natalie Rushman" She extended her hand to him, speaking in tone low seductive voice.

"Nice to meet you. May I walk you out?" Clint shocked by the change to her persona. Wanting more time with her before she left. As this would be the last time he would see her for some time.

"No, I can manage." She said in her Natalie Rushman voice. Pulling her purse over her shoulder. "Behave while I am gone." She told him. Giving him a rare smile.

"Only if I have too." He responded before she left the room.

Just like that she was gone, leaving him to filled with misery and worry. If they were on mission together him would watch out for her. She is out on her own. He wasn't naive, she was an assassin, more so than him. But he didn't like the mission she was given, not around a guy like Tony Stark. Who could take and have what he wants.

Taking in a deep breath, inhaling the smell he loves so much. Leaving Natasha room and closing the door behind him. He could hear the tapping of Natasha high heels on the concrete floors. As he went to pack and prepare for his assignment.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months since Clint showed up at his assignment. Taking the first couple days to assess what he was working with and how much he would have to filter his technique. No one came close to the level that Natasha and him trained at. He spent most of his time watching from afar the recruits, surveying for any type of potential talent. He was trying to bury himself in his work to make the assignment move more quickly.

Trying to keep his mind off of Natasha and how he haven't heard from her. Yes, he knew she was undercover and would not heard from her but he missed her. Their early morning workouts, sitting across from each other at the table they considered as a desk. Thoughts of her slipping into his mind, throughout the day.

One night he woke up from a dream, startled to find himself alone in bed. The dream felt so real to him, it had been real to him at one point. Natasha had gotta the flu, but didn't want to go to the medical ward. Instead she took leave from work, the first time in history she took a full 10 days off of work. Even quarantined herself in a hotel, making Clint have to track her down, and take care of her.

One afternoon watching old 80's movies, Natasha had fallen asleep on the couch. Layers of clothing, red hair in a messy knot on top of her head, and her small nose as bright as her hair. He pulled the blanket off from the top of the couch, covering her up when she her hands wrapped around his arm and pulled him close to her. He molded himself around her small ballish figure and cuddle close to her, while she slept. He ran his fingers through her hair and as he started the next movie. Embracing the closest he ever felt to someone. He could not picture anyone else as pretty as she was, in the moment.

Waking up and finding himself in a dark room alone without her, made him feel empty and claustrophobic. S.H.I.E.L.D barracks room all looked the same, he stood up walking over to the small fridge. Grabbing a water bottle, unscrewing the top and taking a sip out of it. Frustrated he decided, he was going to workout.

The brightly lit gym was completely empty. Mentally Clint handle feeling anymore alone than he already was. Turning on the flat screen TVs. Letting the room fill with the chatter from the numerous TVs. Not paying attention to what was actually on the TVs. As he started doing push-ups, rolling over on his back doing sit-ups. Popping up sitting on the weight bench working different muscle groups with free weights. Still unable to shake the loneliness he felt.

Sweat running down his face. Thinking through what he was going to do for training today with the recruits. When the news caught his attention.

"Tony Stark, was involved in a car accident. While he was racing in the Grand Monaco race. When a man appeared on the track, attacking the cars on the track. Including the Stark Industries new CEO Pepper Potts..." The news reported.

Clint wasn't listening to the report anymore as he was running out of the gym, back in his room. Worried that something happened to Natasha, now Tony's personal assistant. Hoping she was ok, and safe.

Finally getting back to his room, and dialing Coulson number. The phone rang until the voice mail message picked up. 'Shit' he thought to himself, thinking the last time he had ever left a voice message for Phil. He was already seating at a 6 on the freak out meter. Now that he can't their handler on the phone he was pushing a 15, on a scale 1 to 10.

Giving up and he paced the room back and forth. Calling again, with the same result. Worrying about Natasha, turning on his TV turning on the news, searching for any report about Tony and France. Looking at the people in the background trying to spot the red hair woman he loves.

Finally his phone started ringing.

"Coulson" he answer

"Barton, Romanoff made contact, she is fine." Coulson said, having the line immediately going dead. He was given some relief. Wished he could have talked to her. Dawning on him, he thought of sending her an email.

'Nat,

How's your new life?

-C'

Hesitating to send the message. She was fine, she made contact. It had been a couple of months since he talked to her. He only got information through Coulson, but he wanted to hear from her she was ok. As he send the message.


	5. Chapter 5

Coulson called him back a few hours later and telling Clint that himself and the director were going to California to deal with the Stark problem. Instantly feeling envious of Coulson, that he would be getting to see and talk to Nat so soon. When his phone altered to a new email. He was hopefully it was from Natasha.

Disappointment cover him as it was from, Coulson. Ordering him to report back to Headquarters and run the section while he was in California. _It just wasn't going to be a day trip with the Director._ Clint nearly skipped for joy, at the thought of leaving the TriSkeleton. Only downside, besides Natasha not being there. He was going to have to camp out at Headquarters until Coulson comes back. Quickly packing his bags and sending a requisition for a flight back to Headquarters.

He tossed his sunglasses on his face, as he left the barracks with his weapon case in hand and his duffle bag sling over. He was waiting for his for quintjet, when his phone chimed again. Sitting back in his seat, he checked his phone. He had a new email from Natasha.

 _Clint,_

 _Boring, France isn't fun._

 _You? Like working with the Big Wigs?_

 _N_

With a smile he replied. Finally being able to talk to his favorite person.

 _Nat,_

 _Only got called up to the Principal office twice. Using cadets for target practice isn't a good idea. I wish I had my partner with me._

 _-C_

He send the message to her, as his the pilot for his flight approached him.

Later that day in California

Natasha sitting across from Pepper in the enormous living room. Both working extremely hard to fix the media and press situation from France. When Col. Rhodey walked in asking for Tony. Noting the time he arrive. Natasha creating a outline of Tony's day to report back to Coulson and Fury. She pulled up the camera from downstairs, watching the body language between Tony and Rhodey. She would run a lip reading program on it later, at her temporarily apartment.

"Natalie, I think we are finished for the day. Could you order some dinner. For the four of us, please." Pepper asked her.

"Yes, of course. Anything particular you would like?" Natasha asking in her most severing voice. That drove her nuts. She could not wait until this assignment was over.

"Anything but pizza please." Pepper told her as she left the room, walking towards the master bedroom and leaving Natasha alone.

45 minutes later, Chinese food was delivered. Pepper returning to the living room, where Natasha had set up plates and chopsticks. Natasha handing Pepper a bottle of water.

"Natalie, do you have anyone special in your life?"Pepper asked her.

Natasha giving her a puzzling look. Pepper had never asked any personal questions like this before.

"Like a boyfriend or a dog. Someone you spent time with?" Pepper asked her. Natasha taking a second before answering, she did not like mixing her personal with the person she was impersonating. But maybe she could Pepper to trust her more if she told her true about herself.

"I have a friend, he is the one I spend all my free time with." Natasha shared as little as she could.

"Maybe you should bring him some time to one of our events. If you are going to be working so close with Tony and myself, I would like to me meet him some time." Pepper telling her.

Natasha having a better understanding why Pepper was asking personal questions. She wanted to know if I had a boyfriend or something to keep my hands off her out of control boyfriend.

"I would love too, some time." Natasha said again in her fake voice. Even though none of this scene is and would never be Clint's cup of tea.

Finally getting back to her temporary house, where Fury and Coulson were wanting her for.

"Make yourselves at home." Natasha told them walking in, pulling her hair into a ponytail, taking off her high heels.

"Romanoff what do you have for me?" Fury asked her.

Pulling her laptop out of her bag she, play the video of Tony and Rhodey. Running the lip reading program, confirming Natasha suspension. Fury telling them the game plan, Coulson and Fury for sticking around for the time being.

After she went over the details of Tony's birthday party the next night. She started getting the feeling that tomorrow night will be a shit show. She unzipped her dress getting into her favorite pair of sweats and zip hoodie, that actually belonged to Clint. Thinking of him, she laid on her bed as she looked for an email from him. Reading the email, internally laughing thinking of him shooting apples off the cadets heads. She really missed her best friend. Trying to imagine how much longer she is going to be here, undercover. Not only that she missed him, he is telling her he misses her. An odd sensation covered her body, he made her feel special.

 _Hey You,_

 _Just got off work. Thanks for sending the Principal to me. Not like I have enough on my plate with the Billionaire. How was your day?_

 _-N_

She smiled as she tucked her phone under her pillow. Needing to go to sleep. She would have to be up in a few hours to go back to work. Going to sleep thinking of Clint and looking forward to his next email.

Within in 72 hours shit hit the fan. Tony Stark birthday party was crazy and out of control. Resulting in Rhodey taking one of Tony's Iron Man suits. Natasha cover has been revealed by Fury to Tony Stark. Something out of this world landed in New Mexico. Coulson was sent to assess the situation, called Clint and a team out.

"Where's my CRANE?" Clint yelled at the team members. He was Team Leader and wanted aerial view of the site. Clint didn't really care about what or how, this magical hammer appeared in the middle of the desert. His biggest concern was being able to see what will come retrieve the hammer. Other than, Coulson told him how Natasha was doing, with he didn't have any time to check his emails. Clint got the feeling that Coulson was being extra informative. Regardless, his mission was to secure the site around this hammer.

"Barton, the crane is on it's way. Also, there was another 0-8-4 not far here not, 50 miles." Coulson told him.

"Let's go take a look, Sir." Clint said mounting up in one of the Jeeps.

Later that night

Even in the dead of night the heat of the desert is miserable. One thing would cheer him up and also he was dying to hear her voice. He misses the way she said his name. Without putting any more thought into it, he dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number.

"Clint?" Her sleepy voice answered. Making him feel like the unpopular kid in high school and having the popular girl talk to him.

"Hey Nat, how- how are you doing?" He asked her, getting that nervous feeling he wasn't use too.

"I am sleeping and now talking to you. Everything ok?" She starting waking up more.

"Yea, Just hanging out in the desert. Wanted to hear my partner's voice." He told her.

"Really? The last time we had talked this much during separate missions, you were my handler. Don't get me wrong it's definitely the highlight of my day." She was awake now, both having cheesy grins on their faces.

"I miss those days, sometimes. Only talking to you everyday was the best part." Clint said.

"This assignment is a mess, on another level. I can't wait until it's over." Natasha told him as she rolled over in her bed.

"I can't wait for your assignment to be over too. It's been long." He tried to sound normal though he was too eager to have her back. Having a moment of silence sat between them. "Why don't we go on trips? We have off time, we could take a quick trip away. No work and No unexpected missions or anything."

"I am down, though I do need to look for a place to live outside of Headquarters." She told him, he gave her a breathy laugh. She was finally taking for advice.

"We can do that. I will let you get back to sleep. Talk to you in a couple of days." He told her. Knowing it was late for her and it was almost time for his shift for guard watch.

"Yea, I will look forward to it." She told him, hanging up and rolling over and going back to sleep, with happy thoughts. Tonight none of her demons would haunt her.

Clint looking up at the dark night sky, praying their missions would wrap up soon and they can be together. TOGETHER! He thought again, how that word and the meaning changed for him with her. He wanted to be together with her. In that moment he wanted to tell her exactly how he was feeling. Hopefully she would feel the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Clint rode the elevator up to his apartment. The first time since coming back from Africa he was going to be in his own space, his own bed and a place of peace for him. Drained from the last couple of weeks, working in the hot and humid desert. At least he was using his skills, and doing something of use. Unlike he was doing at the TriSkeleton.

He looked forward to checking his email once he got into his apartment. He haven't heard from Natasha since his late night phone call. Knowing that her assignment was almost over, and they would be able to have time together. Test the waters of them being together. He thought of maybe taking her out on a date, but that might be too far outside their comfort zone. He could not wait until she was back. His last email he sent her, told her how life was good whenever she was around. How she had changed in him in so many ways and he could not imagine his life without her. Finally have the nerve to say it, he told her how much he loves her. Only to have his phone get destroyed during the mission. He did not want to check his personal email on S.H.I.E.L.D computers, to have anyone see the content of messages. Hopefully he would have an message from her when he got inside.

Coming into his apartment felt foreign. He got that feeling everything he had been away for a while, placing his weapons case in the closet next to the door, dropping his go-bag on the floor. Walking over to the fridge, grabbing himself a beer, popping the top off of it. Sipping the cold beverage and having the tension leave his body. Turning on the bedside lamp in his small room, shedding his jacket and unzipping his vest, taking a seat on the bed.

Something moved from underneath the covers. Clint jumping up, grabbing one of the knives from side of his vest. The small lump pulled the covers away from her bright red hair.

"Geez Clint, when did you get back?" Natasha asked him, squinting at the light, hair messy and clearly she was enjoying her slumber.

"Just now, You?" Clint asked as he took a seat on the bed, continuing to take his shoes off.

"I got back a couple hours ago, instead of going to my room, I came here." She confused.

"Why?" He asked her, this being the first time he had ever came home to someone in his bed.

"I missed you. I wanted to be near your things, to feel close to you." She explained, not making eye contact with him. She hung her head, staring down at her hands.

He slowly reached for her hand taking it and holding it in his. Excitement coursed through his body. What he imagine this moment would be like when they finally reunited. With his other hand, he guided her face up to look at him. Her big around green eyes staring at him, her breath shaky and her lips parted and full of color. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Falling into a deep kiss. His mouth parting her lips more as he took over her mouth. She wrapped both arms around his neck, bring herself closer to him. She started fighting for dominance as she explored his mouth.

Natasha in awe of how passionate that one kiss was. How amazing this person, strong, brave and fearless, could be gentle and soft. She didn't ever think of what type of a loving person he would be if they were ever together. Natasha only recalling once at the very beginning when he had a girlfriend, it didn't seem like he very affectionate. For all she knew, Clint and the girlfriend were just bang buddies. She never saw them hold hands or exchange any physical loving touches. That was the only relationship she knew he ever had. On the other hand, she never had a serious long term relationship. The longest she ever had a relationship ended when the sun came up.

"Breaking and Entering to be close to me." Clint teased her, as she sat back.

"I didn't want to go back to me room, there isn't anything that matters in there for me. But here, is what matters to me the most." She explained. Clearly she was on the same page and feeling the same way he did.

"Or you didn't want Coulson to pull you for anymore missions." Clint said as he pulled her close to him. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, holding her small frame against his.

"Clint, you need a shower, before you get in bed." Natasha told him, her face buried in his chest.

"I did just come back for mission that had me in the desert for the last 2 weeks." Clint holding her tighter against in him playfully. He getting up and dropping his vest off his shoulders. Leaving his muscular torso exposed. His broad shoulders, well defined biceps and forearms, and giving her his charming smile before walking into the bathroom to shower.

When he finished with his shower, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Looking at Natasha wearing a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt curled up asleep on the side of the bed he preferred. Her clothes in a pile on the floor in front of the bed. 'She must have been tired' he thought to himself. Pulling on a pair of shorts under his towel, before he walk around to the other side of the bed and climbing in moving close to the sleeping assassin. Not sure if she would startled by him, he just laid his arm over her waist. Keeping a little distance in between them, as he just listen to the sound of her sleeping breaths and falling asleep.

Beep Beep Beep. The phone chirping as it rang. Waking both of them, rolling opposite of each other and checking their own phones.

"It's me" Natasha whisper. "Romanoff" answering the phone. Listening, Clint could hear it was Coulson on the other end.

"Yes Sir, I understand. I will come for debriefing. Understood." Natasha said as she hung up the phone.

"Did you not go in for debriefing last night?" Clint asked her.

"No, Coulson wasn't back yet, and I could think of going to the office." Natasha rolled over, facing him. She could think of going back to a cold empty room. Instead she came straight from the airport to Clint apartment.

"I am not ready to be awake yet." Clint said. Pulling her closer to him. Draping one arm over hips.

"Nope" Natasha whispered, Clint brushing his nose against hers. Giving her a kiss.

He snickered at her as she came out of the bathroom wearing some of his long black loose running pants, with a t-shirt that was a little too big for her and black ball cap with her hair pulled through the back of it. 'She doesn't ask, she never has, she just takes what she wants and makes it amazing.' He thought to himself.

"Ready?" He asked her, as he gather his wallet and keys.

"Yes, let's make it quick" She told him, dreading having to go into the office for a debrief.

Heading down to the parking garage, sat Clint's black motorcycle and his matted gray sporty Acura. Unlocking the doors with her key fob, he questioned if he should open the door her for? Would that be too much? Maybe it make things too weird. Shaking off the negative thoughts, just wanted to be a gentleman. Stepping ahead of Natasha he opened the passenger door her.

"Chivalry isn't dead." She said as the corner of her mouth turned into a sideways grin. Giving her a smile back.

The sky was dark from the overcast of clouds, looked like a nasty storm was about to begin. The streets were still busy in the city, as they drove listening to a old school rock playlist. Natasha thinking of a warm sunny place, maybe on a beach or roof top pool. One thing was for sure she didn't want to be stuck in this city. As they pulled into the underground parking garage of their office building.

"Let's get this over with and figure out where we are going for the next couple of days." Clint said as he rested his head back, looking over to his partner. Her annoyed expression that was usually reserved for him, planted on her face. She not really wanting to come in, feeling like it was a weight around her shoulders that was dragging her down. She needed the break from work.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's go Barton." She said before climbing out of his car. Walking through the corridor to the row of offices. Back in the corner stood Coulson office, and next to it was the conference room. Clint and Natasha shared the conference room using the whole table for their research and planning of missions.

"About time Agent Romanoff." Coulson said, as Natasha and Clint both approached the door. Coulson giving them a questionable look. "Barton, did you need something?" Coulson asked Clint.

"Nope" Clint replied.

"Make your busy, Natasha will be finished shortly." Coulson dismissed Clint, as Natasha closed the door. Natasha feeling like she was in trouble, because Coulson rarely ever called her by her first name.

Quickly pulling her attention in front of her. Going over every detail of the last 3 months of her mission with Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. She wanted to reach out to Pepper, now that her cover was definitely blown she wanted to stay in contact with her. Other than Tony's craziness she really like Pepper, Iron Man wasn't going away anytime soon, and Pepper could be a potential friend. But not ever a personal assistant again.

"Romanoff good work. What are your plans for your time off?" Coulson asked her, concluding their debrief.

"I don't know, Barton said something about getting out of town for a bit." She told him.

"I see." Coulson said as he walked over the office door opening it, walking out for a second and then returning with Clint in tow.

"Sit Barton." Coulson told him as he closed the door behind him, Clint taking a sit beside Natasha.

"I know you two communicated while on mission, not a big deal. But coming into the office together this morning is not a good look. Being top Agents don't excuse you from the rules. Barton, Romanoff, your work exceeds the expectations, but if rumors of fraternization start going around the joint missions will stop and new partners will given. With that being said, enjoy your vacation and maybe review the rule book one more time. When you guys get back make sure it's business as usual. We good? Have fun make sure you take Rules and Policy Manual with you." Coulson told them, opening his office door again clearly dismissing the two agents.

Walking out, both internally chewing over what Coulson was saying. As they walked into Natasha room. Mindlessly she pulled a suitcase out and started filling it with clothes. Just whatever she could grab.

"What was that about?" Clint finally breaking the silence.

"I am not sure. I didn't think it was going to turn into something like that." She told him, replaying the conversation again in her head. Thinking about what he said about the rule book, she grabbed her copy off the bookshelf. " Why don't you head back to your apartment and I will meet you there."

"You sure?" He gave her a questionable look, worried that maybe Coulson spooked her. She is going to run in the opposite direction.

"Yea, I am going to get a couple more things and I will meet there." She told him, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Reassuring him that she wasn't running. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. Departed he leaving her alone. Sitting at top of the bed she opened that rule book, looking for the section that covered Fraternization.

Finding the section she turned to the page, reading through the two small paragraphs that was dedicated to Personal Relationships. It was clear that partners could not Fraternize, but married couples could remain as partners. She had to reread that part again, married couples could remind as partners.

'WHAT THE HELL COULSON' she thought to herself as her eyes were glued to the page. Thinking how they just started talking about having a relationship, just started moving that way and now Coulson wants us to get married? Internally freaking out. It wasn't the worst idea. She pondered the thought, they would be living together, remain as partners and just be married. That last part shook her, as she finished packing her bag. As she was walking out it hit her, everything she owned fit in this one suitcase. She didn't have to come back here. She could just stay at Clint's and jump in whatever this was going to be for them. Still unsure what she wanted to do or how she was going to bring this up to Clint. One thing was for sure, she felt more like home at his apartment than she ever felt in this barracks room.


	7. Chapter 7

Clint lean over the bar in his kitchen, carelessly flipping through the pages of the Rules and Policy Manual. Not really sure what he was looking for or why Coulson wanted them to reread it again. He just wanted to do the homework he was given before he left town. He hope Natasha would show up soon. Since sharing a bed and just sleeping next to her, the way they did last night he missed her.

When she opened the door, suitcase being pulled behind her. As she placed the keys on top of the counter.

"So where are we going?" She asked him, as if nothing was bothering her or the heavyweight from work just triple. She tried to fake a smile.

"What were you thinking?" He was wondering what had her troubled. He knew Coulson was a little downer this morning, but what else happened since then.

"Let's go to Mexico, beach and beers?" She said with an infectious grin, trying not to ruin the beginning of their off time.

"Finally get to use my air miles." He told her as he came around the counter, reaching out for her hand and pulling her close to him. Pressing his lips against the top of her head. She just buried her face into his shoulder. Trying to almost hide.

"Did you get to the good part?" She motion to the manual on the counter. Seeing if he read the same thing as she did. If they wanted to have a relationship and remain partners they would have to get married.

"Is there a good part?" He questioned.

"Depends, what your definition of good is?" She told him in her seductive voice, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Not really wanting to bring up the whole marriage thing now, she just wanted to see how this relationship felt before having to make any decisions.

Clint's arms snaked around her, strong and firm bring her closer to him. Raising her mouth to his, starting off with a soft tender kiss. Until she took ahold of his bottom lip with her teeth, playfully she bit his lip before releasing him. She opened her eyes to his reaction and it was something completely unexpected. In one quick motion, she was lifted off her feet and placed on the countertop her legs wrapped around his waist.

He cradle her face in one face hand, while the other hand pulled the ball cap from her head and freeing her curly mess of hair. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, as he took his time, outlining her jawline and brushing his thumb against her bottom lip. Memorizing her every part of her features. Committing them to memory, he didn't want to forget anything about this moment. He had longed for. Look up into her eyes and seeing her walls were down and she was vulnerable to him. The look that she was going him closer to her. Wanting her more.

Her hands were resting wrapped around his shoulders. Her deadly fingers stroking the little hairs on the back of his neck. She could feel herself melting into a pool before him. 'No one had ever look at me like this.' She thought to herself trying to keep it cool. She dipped her chin a little to kiss him, pulling him closer, with her legs. With each kiss getting deeper and more passionate.

Natasha pulled the back of his shirt off, she could not help but want to touch every part of his exposed skin. Her hands roamed over his muscular back, before she rested her lips on his shoulder and started kissing his expose skin.

"Nat, as much as I don't want you to stop... Really, really don't want you to stop, but we need to get on a international flight before we spend our whole entire off time off in this apartment." He tried to focus as she started nibbling and kissing on his neck. She racking the tips of her nails lightly around sides. Only soft moans leaving her mouth.

"Baby what are you doing to me?" He asked, her kissing stopping her green eyes on his hazel ones. In her eyes, he could the years they spent together, their journey. She was his longest relationship though they weren't intimate. He could not imagine his life with anyone else. He didn't see the killer assassin before him, he sees the person he could spend the rest of his life with.

Frustrated, all he wanted to do was pick her up and carry her into his bedroom and explore her body. His inner good guy was pulling him back, telling him to wait and take his time with this, for them. He just dropping his head on her shoulder. Letting out a loud sigh.

"How about you start making the reservation for the hotel in Mexico." He told her against her shoulder. As he stepped back, helping her down from the top of the counter. She kissed him one more time before sitting in front of his computer. He watched her, with her sexy swagger and posture. Dropping his head down and shaking it gently. "I'm going to take a cold shower." Clint told her walking away, into the bedroom. Natasha giggling a little bit.

It didn't take very long for Natasha to book their hotel, a beachfront type of resort. Even reserving their plane tickets, she needed to Clint's apply his air miles. She started getting restless, after all her doing those two things took her a less than 15 minutes.

Going into the bedroom, opening her suitcase and going through what she actually needed to take with her and what could stay. Tossing all of her tank tops, shorts, and flip flops in one pile and everything she didn't need another.

Sitting on the floor, refolding her clothes on best stacks. When she heard Clint come out of the bathroom. Towel wrapped around his waist, body still glisten with moisture. Looking where she sat, he gave her a playful smile.

"Hotel is done, just need to add your air miles and we will head out here in the next few hours." She told him, very distracted by how good he looked just in a towel.

"Good stuff. How long are we staying?" Clint motion to the semi circle on stack clothes around her. Looking more than couple days worth of clothes.

"Never realized I could pack everything own in one suitcase." She told him. Clint could hear the sting of pain when she said it.

"That's a life of a spy. With that being said I have some space in the closet." He motion to the door next to the bathroom. She got up, opening the closet door to reveal a huge walk in closet. Clint clothes maybe took up 10 percent of it. What took up more of the closet was the weapon stash next to his clothes. But the opposite side of his closet was completely empty.

"Thank you." She said planting a kiss on his cheek. "Get dress so we can leave, before Coulson calls us in to help him with the Avengers Initiative." She told Clint.

"Did Fury really sign off on that?" Clint asked, over his shoulder as he went into the bathroom to get dress. Leaving the bathroom door open a little, to her Natasha talk.

"Yes, Coulson was considering Stark for the team, but he is going to just use him as a consultant. The worst part is, he wants to bring us on to keep the team on task." Natasha told him, she started making trips between for her semi-circle of clothes and the closet.

"Like babysitting?" Clint poked his head out of the bathroom.

"I guess so. It's going to be a mess." She said as she found a smaller duffle bag sitting it on the bed, stacking her neatly folded piles of clothes into it. Thinking the deep personal detailed reports she read about the members of this team. Knowing that Coulson probably had a more detailed report about Clint and herself. One thing was for certain, if Clint was on the team she could trust at least one person.

The hot sun beating on her skin, a cool breeze making her skin goosebumps and only listening to the splashing of the kids in the pool. Her hair and face is cover by a large brimmed hat. The peach bikini complimented her pale complexion, Clint picked it out for her.

"Senorita." Clint said in a bad Mexican accent. As he handed her a Corona with a lime wedge sticking out of the top of it. Clint wearing just his swim trunks and sunglasses, laying on the lounge chair next to her.

"Thanks" she sat up to take her drink from him, pushing the lime down the neck of the bottle. Enjoying their first vacation since ever, just laying out in the sun and not worrying about their next assignment. Natasha much better about, the stressful weight lifting off of her. Only leaving the talk about their relationship left to decide on.

They landed soon late the night before, they just watched a movie together before falling to sleep. They planned just to lay around poolside and relax the entire time. Clint waking up before Natasha did he went to the gift shop, buying them new bathing suits and her enormous hat. When he returned she had order breakfast, sitting in bed and nibbling on a piece of toast while she sipped on a coffee. He did a great job picking out her bathing suit.

"When is the last time you did anything like this?" She asked him. Tipping the bottle to her lips.

"Nothing ever like this. I have taken an extra day once in Kathmandu after mission. Just observing people living their lives for the god they believed in. Just amazed. Plus I needed some of my faith to be restored." Clint told her as he took another sip of his drink. She observed his body language, from what she could tell he was relaxed and open. Maybe she could dig deeper. She rolled over on her side, facing him. Clint seeing what she was doing, mirroring her.

"Have you ever thought about life after S.H.I.E.L.D.? Like wife, kids, a farmhouse out in the middle of nowhere?" She asked him, knowing his sister and kids lived in Iowa at their family farmhouse. She smiled because Laura ( Clint's sister) always invited Natasha out to visit.

"Haahaha. Not my style. Marriage I could see doing, it would just have to be the right person. Someone who understood my life and why I do it. Kids is very questionable. Not sure about that one." He explained, though he already knew that the only person he would ever want to spend the rest of his life with is laying across from him. "What was your longest relationship?" He asked her, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Hummmmmmm, my longest relationship is with S.H.I.E.L.D., and I am not counting the times I was undercover. She told him. "You?" She wanted to know his longest relationship.

Clint taking a second before answering. He had maybe two girlfriends in the last decade, if he could even consider them girlfriends. They had sex on a regular basis for maybe a week to a month before breaking up with him. Both telling him, his lifestyle was too sporadic for them and they felt that he wasn't really interested in a relationship. Maybe because he was already had everything he wanted in Natasha.

"You." He said just sipping his beer and watching her.

"Me?" She shocked by his response.

"Yeah you. The only consistent person in my life for the last 10 years that I like being around everyday. The thought of being away from you makes me sick. You are my longest relationship." He told her, as he watched the incredibly sexy woman, for any micro expressions that would convey what she was thinking.

She was shocked by his openness and honesty about his feeling for her.

"I think I have had an enough sun for this afternoon." She stood up from her lounge chair and downing the remainder of her Corona. Before reaching her hand to him. Motioning for him to follow her and he didn't hesitate.


	8. Chapter 8

Lacing his fingers with hers as they quickly walked through the hotel lobby to the elevator. Clint jabbing the up arrow. Looking up at him waiting impatiently, she gave his hand a squeeze and biting her lip. Clint jabbed the call button again for the elevator. His inner good guy had gone, all he could think about was getting into their room and explore her amazing body.

Finally the elevator doors pinged opened, both rushing inside. Not really wanting anyone to join them. The doors closed and they started to ascend. It was only a brief moment that they stood side by side before they collided together. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Covering his mouth with hers. He tasted incredible, leaving his lips, moving to across his cheek and finding his earlobe. Sucking and pulling on it and hearing his approving sounds. His hard body pressed against hers. His hands sent chills on all over her barely covered body.

The pinging of the elevator caused them to disentangle and the moment the doors open, Natasha pulling Clint towards their room. Clint pulling the key out of his pocket for the door. Clint opened the door for her, as soon as they were inside he closed and locked the door.

Kissing him fulfilled any of the needs and desires she ever had. Lighting a type of passion she had never experience before. Not only did she have a new type of passion, she craved more of it from him with each kiss. They stood opposite of each other at the foot of the bed. Where before in the elevator they could not keep their hands off each other, Clint holding her around the waist and Natasha hands wrapped around his neck. Both eyeing each other, making sure this is what they want to do and the other is ok?

"If you don't want to do this, we can walk away and go back to the pool. No foul." Clint told her, his voice soft and low. He used this tone with her whenever her demons were trying to crawl back to the surface and haunt her. It calmed her and made her feel at peace.

"I don't think I could walk away at this point. I don't want to walk away." Telling him that was his cue. He crashed on to her mouth covering it completely. Tasting the lime and Corona on her lips, moving from her mouth to her chin and tilting her head up. Making a trail of kisses down her neck.

Sending her senses in overdrive. His hands roaming over the outlining of her back side and cupping beneath her ass cheeks. Clint lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around him, as he lowered her on top the bed. Continuing his trail of kisses down the center of her chest.

Each kiss leaving a invisible mark on her, the burning passion stinging her skin. Clint sliding his hand under her back untying the strings to her top. Before pulling what remained off, before taking the of her breast into his mouth. Sucking and pulling on the hard tip.

Her breathing became erratic, his name dancing on her lips. Natasha pulling his hips closer to hers. She rhythmically grinding against his. Feeling his large member covered by his swim trunks. Sending fireworks through out her body. Wanting him more.

"Clint" Natasha said again. Hearing his name the way she said it drove him crazy. Releasing his mouth from her breast, sitting back seeing Natasha sprawled out in front of him. "Beautiful." Clint whispered. Natasha propped up on her elbows and both looking into the others eyes searching for any hesitation.

"I want you." She whispered. Before she started untying the top of his swim trunks. Clint taking her mouth again. Passion pushing them further and heating their physical touches more. He never imagine it would be this good, fulfilling his fantasies and more. As he pushed his swim trunks down his legs. Not leaving her mouth as he slipped her bikini bottoms. Their bare skin on skin contact molding them into one.

Spreading her legs wider so he could position himself better. His palm covered her sensitive area as his skilled fingers gently pushing through her outer layers. Rubbing small circles until he found her core. _"Ahhhha"_ Escaping her, Natasha grasping around his shoulders pulling him closer to her. Squirming beneath him, her body begging for him.

"Tell me you, how much you want what this." Clint whispering in her ear. Knowing exactly how much she wanted him. Feeling her excitement as his palm rubbed against the top of vuluva, pushing her closer to the edge.

"Please." She cried out tethering. Hearing her need and desire turned him on more.

"Tell me." He told stroking her insides dangerous slow. Her climax build stronger, she now grinding more vigorously against his hand.

"I want you. All of you." She whined, Clint withdrew his fingers and hand from her. Positioning himself at the entrance of her. Taking her mouth again as he dove deep into her. Her cry of pleasure muffled by his tongue filling her mouth. God she felt amazing around him. He started thrusting into her and feeling her inner walls squeezing him as he starting rolling his hips faster.

"God Nat." Clint feeling his own climax building within him. Natasha raking her nails back his back. Pushing into her deeper and deeper, hitting her G-spot every time and making her come closer to her climax. Clint kissing and sucking on the nape of her, whispering to her "I'm yours." Throwing over the edge of her orgasm. Convulsing under him from the sheer force of her orgasm, watching her closely until she start coming down from her release before having his own. Pulling out spilling his release on the sheets.

Laying besides Natasha and giving her a breathless kiss. Clint admired the look on Natasha's face, a look he never seen before. She glowed next to him as she cuddled into his chest, red hair in messy curls all over.

"Did you mean what you said?" Natasha asked him. Clint thinking back to everything he said.

"Nat, I am all yours. You're everything I have ever wanted, just took years to see it." Clint told her, looking into her big round eyes. He had told her how he felt about her twice and he will keep telling her until she believes him.

Clinging to his chest she kissed his peck. Natasha thought about their future together, doing exactly what they both loved to do. Just at the end of the day they would go home together.

It had only been a few seconds before she realized that he had fallen asleep. She just watched his relaxed features, the slow rise and fall of his chest. He is so handsome, thinking about how her whole life after leaving the Black Widow program and the KGB started with him. That day instead of killing her, he choose to talk her down and bring her in. The life she has was all because of him. The way he made feel was like an incredible high and she didn't have to give it up. 'No one would have to know they were together until they got married. No, clearly Coulson could smell the blood in the water, even before they did.' She didn't want to wake him, she very carefully pulled herself away from her sleeping archer.

Deciding a hot shower would help her solve her problems. The warm water flowed over her, tipping her head back completely rinsing her hair. Turning her mind off to the negative thoughts only thinking about the possibilities of what their life together. She never allowed herself to think of her happily ever after. Maybe this was her happy ever after. Clint was the first person to teach her to love and in return he was the first person she could say she truly loved.

Pouring soap into her hand, rubbing them together and covering her body is soapy bubbles. Her fingers tracing the pink new scar on her side, thinking back it wasn't that long since Clint had to stitch her up on a tailgate. Rinsing her body off she, she got out of the shower wrapping herself in one of the big soft bathrobes. Wrapping the towel around her wet hair and twisting it on top of her head.

Seeing Clint was still asleep, she sat at the small table thumbing through the menu for room service. Quietly she called and placed an order for dinner. Sitting at the small table fighting the urge to check her emails. 'If there is they need me for, they would come and get me.' She thought to herself, the only sound she could hear was Clint's sleeping breathes.

A knocking on the door, startled Clint awake. Clint realized he was covered up, Natasha crossing the room to the door and taking the room service cart from the young man. Her Spanish was perfect and clear. As she thanked him closing the door and walking back over to the table.

"What did you order?" Clint asked sitting up in bed. Seeing that Natasha not only covered him up, she also left a pair of basketball shorts on the bed.

"Fish tacos, chips and guacamole. And more Coronas." She said while she set their places. Taking her sit, she started pushing a lime down the neck of the Corona and waiting for Clint to just her. "Did you have a good nap?" She asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"You worn me out." He told her coming over and giving her a kiss, before sitting opposite of her. Thinking he could get use to a life where she was more than his battle buddy, but his partner for the rest of his life.

"Yeah, that was fun. Would not mind doing that again." She smiled as they started indulging in their meal. Clint noticing how Natasha holds her pinky finger out, like she was having High Tea rather than eating fish tacos.

"What do you call this? Us if someone would ask you?" Natasha asked, eyeing him carefully.

"I would tell them you're my partner. Even though you are my fiery angel?" Clint testing the pet name out. She shaking her head No.

"I don't call me babe either." She added.

"But babe, come on." Clint said in his joking tone. "No if anything I would say luch solntsa." Calling her his ray of sun in perfect Russian. Clint now watching her expression. The corners of her mouth pulling up into a smile.

"I like that one." She said quietly. He knows whenever she is trying to get ready for the day she hums you're My SunShine in Russian.

"How are we going to play this out, with work?" Clint asked her. Seeing her whole composure change in front of him.

"In the whole 1,000 page Policy and Procedure Manual, they dedicated two small paragraphs about Personal Relationships. More importantly 1 sentence that covers our situation. S.H.I.E.L.D., doesn't care if you date someone outside of your department. But fraternization is not allowed between Partners and/or Field Agents." Natasha explained as she paused, hearing Clint snickering about the ridiculous rules they lived by. "But married couples can remain as Partners in the Field." She added saying the word _married_ quietly. She watched him and waited for his reaction. Clint became a statue in his seat. Seconds passed by, but it felt longer to Natasha as she agonist about what was going through his head.

Taking a moment, putting down the taco that was in his hand and leaning back in his chair placing both hands on top of his thighs. He was still shirtless, his whole face remained still not giving anything away. Natasha normally would not fidget, started fidgeting with her hands. Something she hadn't done since she arrived to the orphanage when she was 7 years-old.

"Natasha Romanoff are you asking me to marry you?" Clint asked.


	9. Chapter 9

"NO! Clint, I am not asking you to marry me?" Natasha caught off guard by his question. Not expecting him to say that.

"I would have said yes, we both know you run this relationship." Clint joked motioning between the two of them. Before he scooped up guacamole with a chip and shoveling it into his mouth.

"The relationship that just started?" She took a long swig of her drink.

"Us having sex just started. I want credit for the last decade." Clint eating another chip. Natasha dipping a chip and popping into her mouth. This type of banter was there normal and both relaxing into what their new relationship was.

"You honestly think I would ask you to marry me?" She removed the towel from her head.

"I don't know. I thought you were telling me how work could stay partners and keep this going." Clint sitting back into his seat with his beer in hand. Taking a moment, he pictured her in a white dress and a boutique of flowers in her hands. In a chapel pledging their love to each other. Hope raised up in him and wanting it to come true one day.

Both sitting there realizing if they wanted to stay partners, this is exactly what they would have to do.

"Coulson would have to be there." Clint told her. Natasha thinking how Coulson would walk her down the aisle. He was the closest father figure she had. She almost had to pinch herself, the Black Widow with too many kills to count and a ledger that's dripping blood was thinking about getting married.

"Marriage doesn't always work out for a partnership. Just look at Bobbi and Hunter. Hunter left S.H.I.E.L.D., and Bobbi has stayed in undercover work since then." Natasha wanting to have a realistic conversation. She was afraid that she could lose the person she was closest with if they got married.

Clint sitting back looking at the beauty across from him. Trying to think of a time where they had ever gotten into a huge fight or disagreement. They have had many moments of heat words and nasty sparring, but always forgave each other. 'Could I ever be so mad at her, I would leave her?' He thought to himself.

Clint standing up, taking the short stride and placing his hands on either side of the armrest to Natasha's chair. Bending over and making eye contact with her green eyes and only seeing every reason why they should be together. Before titling his head right slightly and finding her lips with his.

Clint only inches away from her face, his control composure and steel hazel eyes slices through her soul. The same look he gave her every time something was eating her up inside. She didn't need his help to work through whatever demon making appearance but Clint always make sure she didn't have to go through it alone. His face softens and his on her lips. Every single nerve burned through her body coming alive with his kiss. Parts of her that she forgot that could have feeling, after years becoming numb and pushing down the pain. Everything flooding back to life with his kiss. Clint took a step back pulling away from her lips. Her lips still burning as if he was still kissing her.

Natasha was slow to open her eyes, seeing Clint only inches from her face. He kneeled down in front of her, pulling both of her hands into his and kissing the tops of them.

"Natasha Romanoff will you..." Clint taking a breath before finishing. "Will you take a walk with me on the beach?" Unable to control his smile. Natasha rolling her eyes and slapping Clint's shoulder. "Ouch Nat, you didn't like my proposal?" Clint told her as he stood up.

"No, that's not funny." She told him combing through her red hair.

"Let's go and enjoy a walk on the beach. Who knows when we will be able to have time off again like this." Clint said as he pulled a short sleeve white button down on to his shoulders. Natasha sighing as walked over to their bag sitting on the floor and pulling out a pair of white shorts and a tank top. Clint gathering the hotel key card and cash, catching out of the corner of his eye a naked Natasha pulling on her shorts. Clint turning his head to her.

"You like what you see?" She asked. Looping her head through her tank top and pulling the hem down covering her exposed midsection.

"You have no idea?" Clint whispered. "I could easily lose track of time with you." He told her. Taking his hand tilting her head up to kiss her again. Before leading her out the door.

2 Weeks later, sitting at the long conference room table and glow of the laptop brighten the pain expression on her face. Natasha clicking through page after page of intel. She has been tracking the movement of weapons, tanks and Russian artifacts. Since Clint and her had returned from Mexico she has been building a mission to end this movement. Which meant she would have to go undercover very soon.

Since being back from their Mexican vacation, Natasha unofficially has been living at Clint's apartment and maintaining their partnership at S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha typical leaves almost an hour before Clint in the mornings and gets home before him. For the first time she has been able to cook on a regular basis and Clint wasn't complaining. He normally lived on fast food, now he has a fully stocked fridge and a hot cooked meals almost every night. Nothing in their partnership had changed at work, but they were always on edge. Neither one wanting to be force to work with anyone else. Coulson hadn't even brought up the rule book again.

Natasha shuffling through one of her many piles of paper on the desk on the table. Ignoring the admirer leaning against the door frame.

"I am working." She said in a strictly business tone. Still not looking at her boyfriend with his arms folded across his chest.

"I am on break, and was wondering if you had gotten any lunch?" Clint asked like normal. Not to take her out for lunch, but to see if she had any to eat.

"Yea, I have a half of a turkey club. Could you grab me a green tea from out of there." Natasha motioning towards the mini fridge sitting in the corner of their conference room. "How's Delta Team?"

"They're good, just waiting to get the Green Light." Clint told her, handing the green tea to her and taking the seat next to her. Both knowing that this security detail could mean he would have to leave very quickly, and while he is gone she would go undercover.

"At least I know you will be safe. Just stay away from any Gemma Radiation experiments." Natasha joking after they just updated the location of one brilliant scientist that has some anger problems. Natasha being read in on his assignment, he would be securing a lab, that would conducting experiments on a 0-8-4 (Unknown/Unclassified item).

"Don't remind me." He muffled through the food in his mouth. Clint was one of the best assassins and a top S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and was being put in charge of a security detail. He was beyond annoyed.

"I almost have everything ready for my mission. Just need to confirm couple more pieces of intel before I am ready to go." She wanting to make sure her intel was current. She didn't want bad intel like they had in Budapest. The only time she had to call in a medevac and carry unconscious Clint out of the field.

Clint silently nodding in agreement. He knew she could take whatever the mission gave her, but he wasn't going to be there watching her back and ensuring her safety.

Sitting there next to each other. Locking eyes, both knowing how the other felt as their individual assignments were approaching rapidly. They hated having to work apart but that came with the job.

When Coulson strolled into their work space.

"Barton, we have access to the site, get Delta Team and you leave in the next hour. The 0-8-4 and personnel will be arriving shortly after you." Coulson told them, watching their expressions trying to see if they would give anything away. Coulson wasn't stupid, he knew that his agents had feelings for each other. He had an idea of what is going, Natasha only went to her barracks room after going to the gym in the morning and wasn't sleeping there at night. He didn't want to ask, at the risk of having to break in new sets of partners because these two started living together. He didn't care what was happening outside of the office, as long as it was affecting their work. It was not, they're work had improved. If that was even a possible.

"Roger, Sir." Clint said standing up and departing to the training floor, where Delta Team had been preparing for this assignment. Doing so without skipping a beat.

Coulson standing on the opposite of the paper war zone Natasha had laid out. Watching Natasha's body language slightly. She went from having a glow and beaming happiness, to crossing her arms in front of her and head turned in the direction of the agent that had just left.

"Romanoff, how close are you to wrapping up for the day?" Coulson asking her.

"Nearly. Just waiting on confirmation from a contact that's on ground." She replied.

"Go help your partner. See you in the morning." Coulson told her.

Natasha shocked, knowing how careful Clint and herself had been keeping their relationship quiet. But she wasn't going to give up the opportunity to spend the little time she had with her boyfriend before he leaves.

Natasha walking through the training floor not seeing any of the Delta Team. Walking to quinjet bay only a couple of the Delta Team guys were waiting. 'Only one more place he could be.' Thinking to herself, as she walked through the hallway to the barracks and she gently tapped on the door.

"Come-in." Clint yelled from the other side.

Natasha slipped into the room and quickly closing the door behind her. Leaning against the door she mentally taking a picture of the man standing in front of her. Tossing the last few items into his duffle bag. Dress in black cargo pants, his thigh holster strapped down with a standard issued black S.H.I.E.L.D. jacket zipped up.

"I except lasagna, garlic bread and a six pack of beer when I get home." He told her as they walking towards each other.

"Will do." She raised up on her toes to reach his mouth and kissing him as if it would be their last. Completely molding into each other, Clint snaking his muscular arms around her small and lifting her off her feet a little. Taking advantage of her full lips, committing their taste and feel to memory.

"I have to go, make sure my guys are ready. Promise you will be safe?" Clint asked still holding Natasha off the ground.

"I promise to be safe." She whisper against the side of his face while kissing his cheek. "Promise me, you won't let them experiment on you."

"I, Clinton Francis Barton promises to not let them experiment on me. And to think of you everyday. And to miss you until I see you again." He told her setting her back down on the ground and looking into her green eyes.

Someone knocked on the door behind them.

"Barton, almost ready?" Yelled an agent.

"Be out in a second." He yelled back. Clint pressed her body against his, squeezing her tight not wanting to let her go. Natasha combing her fingers through his hair, staring into his eyes before giving him one last kiss.

"See you when I get back." Clint tossing his duffle bag over his shoulder and weapons case in other hand. Kissing the top of her head. Natasha taking a step back, in the barely used barracks room, watching as he was walking out the door. Clint giving her a slight wave before leaving her.

The moment his barracks room closed, Natasha could not hold back the tear that rolled down her face. 'Don't be stupid. This is the job.' She told herself. Pulling herself together, she still had her job to do and needed to be in the right mindset.


	10. Chapter 10

She sat against the cold wall and facing her worst nightmare. Just having to restrain Clint to the metal frame of the bed, though it was for his own good. He wasn't in his right mind. He was being controlled by a God of Mischief, Loki. After the medics looked over his minor injuries Natasha kicked everyone and locked them into a room. Not sure what to do or what he was capable of, regardless he did not need an audience.

The last two days starting to weigh on her as she sat in the silence. Her mission is Moscow blown, Coulson just died and Clint went all Mortal Combat on her. Mentally she was not in the right place to work through each issue. Though she felt transparent. Like everyone could see her deepest and darkest secrets oozing from the sides of the closet she kept them in.

Loki seeing into Clint's head and making his first jab by asking if this was love. In that moment it wasn't about love she was doing her job but clearly Loki knew Clint loves her. Instead of pushing the matter he drove straight into her blood filled ledger. But she had dealt with all of the deaths she has caused. That didn't bother her. She was worried that Clint could wake up and only see her as a heartless killer. What if the part of him that loves her was gone? What if the person and partner she loves is now someone completely different? How was she going to help him?

She asked herself looking over at Clint, unconscious and restrained. She had to hold it together the mission wasn't over yet. She needing the person laying in the bed across from her to wake up and be the same person she woke up to in the morning before he left for this mission.

Clint waking up, with sharpen words shooting out his mouth and fighting against the leather restraints.

' _Here goes nothing"_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Clint sat at the end of the bed not sure how he was going to fix everything he did wrong. Coming out of his mind control all of his memories were chopped up and mixed together. He could not remember what was real, dream or something Loki just put in his head.

The shower was just background noise while he tried to piece together the timeline of the last week. Frustrated and growing angrier he began internally beating himself up. Constantly asking himself is this true or not.

Standing up and starting to pace the space between the bed and to the closet. Pulling his fingers through his hair. Trying to remember what happened when he got on to the Helicarrier. Nothing of natural a order came to mind. One second he was on the flight deck, then he was fighting Natasha and he was Shooting arrows in the operations center.

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT" he yelled raising his fist and punching the wall between the bathroom and closet.

Just barely missing Natasha, walking into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her chest and hair dripping wet. She taking a step back and not trying to react like she was under fire. Her eyes wide and worry swept across her face.

"Sorry." Clint said. "I just...I can't remember." His shoulders curled forward and his body heavy with regret.

"It's ok, remember what is true." Natasha taking a seat on the bed. Clint continued to pace.

"I am Clinton Barton. I am a agent of SHIELD." He rumbled off. Taking several deep breaths. Thinking to himself how he could add endangering Natasha to his long list. This was a coping method the S.H.I.E.L.D. therapist recommend to help him with the past events.

"Clint, this is going to take time. You need to be patient with yourself." She spoke softly to him.

"Maybe you stay at headquarters until I get my mind right?" He stopping near the closet, putting distance between them.

"Nope. Your not going to sit in here alone and beat yourself up for something you could not control." She stood taking slow steps towards him.

"Natasha I could hurt you, again." Extending his arms out in front trying to keep distance between himself and her.

"We both know you can try. I will just recalibrate you." She joked. Giving him a rare smile. Natasha learning how to break the mind control by a really, really hard knock to the head.

"It's not a joke. I could not live with myself if I hurt you." He told her. His skin raw with the painful memories of the choices he was forced to make. Placing both of his hands on her bare shoulders.

"You won't hurt me. Stop trying to push me away. Your stuck with me." Natasha hands slowly reaching up to his face and forcing him to look at her. "I got you. No matter what. Plus I live here."

Clint giving in, he nodding and pulling her into his arms holding her against his chest. Her wet hair smelled of vanilla. He didn't know how he was going to get through this but he didn't have to do it alone.

Natasha pulling away giving him a quick kiss on the lips before walking into the closet to get dress. Clint taking a seat on the bed, curling up and extending his fingers several times looking for any possible injury to fingers and knuckles. Glancing at the hole in the wall.

Natasha reappearing from the closet fully dress. Blue tight skinny jeans and a loose black button down.

Clint giving her a quizative look.

"We have a dinner with the team tonight." Natasha told him. "Team bonding as Fury called it."

"Right." He sigh acting like he remembered or had paid any attention to what Fury had briefed them before releasing from their current duties. Since the attack in New York City and the Avengers making their world debut, Clint and Natasha were order to lay low. Fury would be choosing what and when they work, either with S.H.I.E.L.D. or with the Avengers.

"We have team bonding to do." She told him as she laced up her shoes. "Come on, your going to make us late."

* * *

Clint finally getting up and following Natasha lead as they head to Stark Tower.

"You look beautiful. I forgot to say to tell you earlier." Clint tilted his head towards her.

Natasha inserting a key card below the panel of buttons for each floor and allowing them access to the Tony Stark personal floors. She taking a step back, standing next to Clint as they rode the elevator up. Natasha was able to feel the heat that radiates off Clint's arms. Standing closer to him than she usually would. Very discretely she slipping her fingers between his.

Her hand felt small in his hand. He could not resist the but smile at her.

Only letting of her hand when the doors up to an oversize living space. Not having any trace of a Hulk-size beat down that had happen a few days earlier.

"Natasha, Agent Barton?" Pepper greeted them.

"Hello Pepper, this is Clint. Clint this is Pepper Potts." Natasha making the introduction, though both knew of each other.

"Very nice meet you." Pepper taking Clint's extended hand and shaking it.

"You too ma'am" Clint shoving both hands into his front pockets.

"You two are the last to arrive, the rest of the team is in the kitchen. Minus Thor." Pepper leading them into the kitchen.

"Would you look at that? Two master assassins late. Who do we need to report you for court material." Tony shouted over the large kitchen island. Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers standing on either side of Tony.

"Director Fury is our supervisor. But I doubt he will write us up for being late for team bonding." Natasha said sarcastically.

"Besides what is he really going to do to us? Ground us?" Clint joke along.

"Nice to see you again, Romanoff. Barton." Steve shaking each of their hands.

"I don't think we have officially met." Bruce walking up and extending his hand to Clint. "Bruce Banner."

"Clint Barton, though I have met the other guy already. No need to bring him tonight." Clint starting to relax.

"He won't be making appearance." Bruce laughing and taking a step back behind the kitchen island.

The everyone joining in laughing seeing that Bruce was ok with the casual conversation about the 'Other Guy'. Clint joining the other heroes along the kitchen island. While Natasha offered to help Pepper setting out the rest of the food and drinks.

Finally able to catch up, Natasha did miss Pepper and felt like she had an actual girlfriend outside of work. Natasha thinking to herself while placing a variety of BBQ type foods on the counter top. There was enough food they could easily feed a small army.

"So Barton, have any embarrassing stories of Agent Romanoff?" Tony had said in a quieter tone. Steve shaking his head in disapproval. Bruce only giving a sideways glance at Clint.

Clint taking a sip of his ice tea, deciding what he could get away with telling to be welcomed into his new team and stay on Nat's good side.

"Nat doesn't have any embarrassing stories. She does love a good prank though. " Clint told them.

"Really? Pranks?" Steve questioned. He wasn't sure if Natasha Romanoff was capable of childish games.

"Oh yea, a good prank gets the blood flowing." Natasha jumping into the conversation. Giving Clint her _'You know better'_ Look _._ "Steve how are you adjusting to your new place?" She quickly trying to change the subject. He opening his mouth to answer.

"You probably should not unpack." Tony told Steve before he could ask her question. Everyone turning their attention to Tony, not sure what he was talking about. "Huh?" Steve replied with.

"Pepper and I have been talking about it, Fury agrees that our team should be in one place. We are nearly finished with rooms. You can all move in at the end of the week." Tony announced.

Clint nearly choking on the food in his mouth. _'Moving in as a team?'_ He thought to himself before analyzing Natasha expression. Who was remaining completely neutral in her facial expression.

"Bruce has already moved in. Thor can teleport in on the patio, and we have rooms for everyone" Pepper explaining she trying to get a read on the super soldier and the two assassins expressions.

"Could I have some time to think about it?" Natasha asked Pepper.

"I would not take too much time, Fury expects everyone moved in by next week." Tony telling them. Natasha did not like getting orders from Fury through other individuals, especially like Tony Stark. Making Clint and Natasha living and relationship more problematic.

"Thank you." Steve said. Maybe normal is a dream for him, maybe being surround with people who aren't normal like himself with make things easier.

Clint looking over at Natasha giving her a quick wink. "When are we moving in?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone, finally got some time to work on this story. I love these two so much! Why did AOU have to mess that up for this couple? Anyways, found some motivation with the recent set photos of Vision and Scarlet Witch finally kissing. I am getting excited for the next couple movies that are coming out and the Comic Con this summer. Just two more weeks before I am done with school and I can spend more time with this story line.**

 **I do live for reviews, please tell me what you think.**

 **Also I don't own any of these characters.**

 **Until Next Time, Cheers!**

* * *

Laying out on the couch with a book standing on top of her chest. Her delicate fingers toying with the top right corner of the page, before she fully turned it. She was lost in the world of witchcraft and wizardry. This was her usual state on the weekends, when there wasn't any team bonding that she was require to attend.

It had been nearly a month since the team moved into the tower together. The first couple of days Clint and Natasha tried the separate apartments thing. One night, in Clint's rooftop apartment- mostly patio and windows. Both tangled in each other and wrapped in bed sheets, when Thor made an unexpected visit from Asgard and teleporting on the patio. Luckily the blinding light pulled them from each other and were able to hide before Thor could see them.

For everyone else's concern Clint lives in the rooftop apartment. Though they resume their previous sleeping arrangements from before. Steve was so predictable in his routine, that Clint and Natasha just tailor their departures and arrivals around his schedule. It didn't really matter to them if Steve knew, just as spies it was hard to let anyone to know their personal stuff.

The loud ding from the elevator and the soft steps of her partner approaching their living quarters. She folded over the top corner of the page she was on as he walked through the door.

His face lit up just by the sight of her, sprawled out on the couch, red hair lapped over pillow her head was resting. This was one of the his favorite positions she was often found in, laying on a flat surface with a book in hand.

"How was teaching the elderly how to ride a motorcycle?" Natasha asked closing her book and laying it on her stomach.

"SO... Bad." Clint told her, laying top of her on the couch. Pushing the book to the ground and resting his head squarely on her breasts.

A soft chuckle escaping her lips from his childish actions. "Who was worse?" She slowly combing her fingers through his light brown hair.

"Tony was dangerous, and bad. So bad. Steve was fine. Never again am I volunteering to teach him, anything." Clint muffled burring his head into her chest.

She inhaled the his familiar scent, while she played with his short hair. She loves everything about this, not wanting to worry about what was coming next. His sweat and musk was a consist in all of her memories with him. It made her feel safe and at home. She didn't appreciate his scent until it was taken from her. Every moment she had with him like this she always took an extra long deep breath of his scent and committing to memory the way he felt, and the way he made her feel.

"I have something to ask you." He propping his head up, looking up at her.

"Shoot"

He hesitated before he opened his mouth. He knew that this drove her crazy.

"Who is your favorite character, Harry or Hermione? Or do you like the bad boy Draco?" Clint teasing her about her book choices.

"Nope, get off of me." She told him, before jabbing him in the sides and rolling him on to the floor.

"Nattie, come on tell me. Nat. Tell me Tasha." He kept calling after her, he remained sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. Watching while Natasha walking across the floor to bookshelf, putting away her book.

Clint finally stopping his cat calling by the soft tapping at the door. Both of them knew by the knock it was Pepper at the door.

"Come in" Yelled Natasha.

The tall strawberry blonde slowly opened the door, poking her head in, she still mostly outside in the hallway.

"Hello Clint, Natasha. Dinner will be here shortly. And Director Fury will be joining us. The rest of the team is already in the living room." Pepper told them.

"Ok, we will be down in a second." Clint said softly. If Nick Fury was going join them for dinner, that meant it was time for a mission. This would be the first mission they would be doing since aliens poured out of the sky.

"Where do you think we are going?" Natasha asked Clint.

"I don't know, but Fury would not be coming to dinner if he didn't need all of us." He reassuring her. Both still consider S.H.I.E.L.D. agents now just on assigned to the Avengers. They were order to stay away from the office, and lay low. "Let's go and see what the boss wants."

* * *

The living room was an oversize room with hulk- size couches in a semi-circle facing the entertainment center. Behind the couches was a long dining room table, and a kitchen with a massive marble slab island. There wasn't a thing in this common living space that didn't scream expensive or over-the-top.

Natasha taking a seat on the arm of the couch, taking in the mood around her. Tony sitting back with a plate full of pizza talking with Bruce, sat with a barely touched salad in his lap. Steve sitting closest to Natasha and Clint on the other side of Steve, both discussing the highlights of the day from ESPN. Pepper was furiously tapping away on her laptop, sitting at the coffee table on the floor.

She wasn't the only one feeling uneasy about the Director coming to dinner tonight. Bruce barely touched his rabbit food, Steve only ate a half of a piece of pizza and Pepper never sat on the floor. Unless she felt like the rug was about to be pulled out from underneath her.

Calmly she plate herself 2 slices of meat lovers pizza and taking a floor seat next to Pepper. Who stopped tapping and now was chewing on one of her fingernails.

"You know if you would just let me put an intercom in your room, we would not have get come a get you whenever we are having dinner." Tony said.

"Do you like having both of your hands?" Natasha asked.

Tony shaking his head _YES_.

"Then keep an intercom and JAVIRS out of my room." She told him, just as the elevator ding loudly and the Nick Fury entering the living space.

"Pizza for dinner. Thank you Ms. Potts for having me." Nick said as he sat on the arm of the couch, that Natasha was sitting.

"Your Welcome Director." Pepper respond with, she stopped chewing on her nails to picking at them.

"Nick what do you have for us, then maybe Pepper won't completely ruin a manicure." Tony said obnoxiously.

Everyone's eyes on the Director.

"Fine then Team Avenger, I have missions. Rogers and Romanoff your heading to D.C., leading the strike team. Barton you are scouting a potential recruit, detail notes have been emailed to you. Bruce and Tony you both are staying here. Now that is over, where's the supreme pizza." He finished telling them, ensuring he made eye contact with Pepper, seeing the wave of relief wash over her.

"Here you go Boss." Clint just handing him the whole box of Supreme pizza. As Fury stood up and headed towards the elevator, and leaving the team in a state of confusion.

"See Pepper nothing to worry about." Tony breaking the silence after the elevator doors closed behind. Pepper standing and sitting next to Tony, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

"Strike Team?" Steve question.

"Scouting...ugh" Clint groan.

"Tri-Skeleton!" Natasha said in a way too happy, very obvious sarcastic way.

* * *

Clint sitting on the bed, reviewing the email about who and where he will spending the next few days tailing a possible asset. He was ignoring the fact that a open suitcase on the bed, and the fiery red-head was very slowly started filling it.

"It looks like I will be in California for about a week." He told her. She only grunt in acknowledgement.

"You going to stay in Maria's girls-only house?" He kept poking to get a verbal response from her. Only she grunted again.

"Talk to me." Clint told her, crawling across the bed and sitting next to the suitcase. His hands holding her hips and pulling her close to him.

"I just don't like being put on separate missions. The last mission we were on together was in Africa. We work better as a team. Just wish we could back, when it was you, me and Phil dishes out the assignments." She said quieting her tone.

"I know, I miss Coulson too, but _Captain American_ will have your back. And I have a little something for you." He digging something out of his front pocket. Dangling a thin golden chain in the arrow in the middle of the it.

Natasha staring at it as it was suspended in the air. Those fat dogs bouncing around in her stomach chasing butterflies, whenever he is being sweet to her, she could never control her internal puppy-palooza.

"I had a GPS chip added inside the arrow, so if anything happens to you, I can find you." Clint told her, He stood, and clasping the necklace behind her head. Then tilting her chin up to look in her eyes. "No matter where you go, I go."

' _God I love this man!'_ She thought to herself, before her hands interlocked around his neck and capturing his mouth against hers.

Snaking his arms around her waist and sitting back down on the bed, pulling her into his lap. Her body molded into his. Fast moving hands, heavy breathing and quick movements their clothes were in a pile on the floor. The bed sheets, comforter and decorative pillows are kicked down to the end of the bed.

Their bodies moving together as one, Natasha's lips kissing and sucking on his collar bone. While his rough calloused hands gliding over her smooth skin. Closing the outside world out, turning off their thoughts and only focusing on other's body.

Finally coming to their climax in unison.

Natasha rolling off the top of Clint, pulling the comforter on top of them and cuddling into his side.

"I love you." She told him, kissing his shoulder.

"Marry me Natasha?" He looking down at her. Holding his breath as he waited to hear her response. Her eyes staring back up at him.

A heavy rapid tapping on the door following with "Romanoff our ride is here." Steve yelled through the door.

"Shit, give me 2 minutes." She yelled back.

She jumping out of the bed. "Shit, Shit, Shit!" She was chanting pulling on her clothes, as she threw clothing into her suitcase. Clint retrieving his shorts, as he went into the bathroom helping Natasha gather what she would need for her mission. Putting all of her hygiene items in a bag: toothbrush, hair brush, face wash, shampoo, conditioner and the little makeup she wore. Walking out into the main room placing the bag within her suitcase.

"I love you. Can we table this conversation for when I get back?" Natasha asking him, pulling on his jacket over her shoulders. As Clint pulling over a basic tee on his head, covering his chest.

"I want an answer when you get back. I love you too." Clint kissing her lips before they headed to the door.

"Shit, one thing." Natasha said as they opened the door. Clint leaning against the door frame with her bag in his hand and Natasha jogging into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Steve waiting patiently outside in the hallway.

"Cap watch out for her, for me." Clint said in a very tone.

"Of course." Steve replied, though Clint could tell he wanting to about their relationship.

"She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't have anything happen to her." Clint deciding to give him a reason why to take extra care of the love of his life.

"You got it. Take care of yourself." Steve told him, as Natasha reappearing.

"See you when I get back." Natasha hugging Clint, and giving him a kiss on the cheek before taking her bag and leading Steve down the hall to the elevator.

Clint remaining against the door frame, listening for the familiar loud ding of the elevator and waiting for entire floor be engulfed in the silence. As he is now the only one there.

Trugging back to the empty room, picking the dirty clothes off the floor and tossing pillows back on the bed. When something bright red caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Walking over to the bathroom, pushing the door wide, the light was left on and revealing bright red lipstick written on the mirror.

' _YES!'_


	12. Chapter 12

Hot sun beating down on his back, he was laying out in the prone, his elbows supporting the bunkie binoculars. His week long assignment has turned into something completely different. Nearly 6 weeks had past since the last time he saw Natasha and she agree to marry him.

In those 6 weeks he has been tracking and investigating a young woman, barely into her first year of high school and her amazing talent with a bow and arrow. Clint was taking his time with his report, weighting the good things and bad things. If he reported she would be a good asset for S.H.I.E.L.D., her whole life would change. They would mold her into an agent and be ready for field work as soon as she turned 18. Much like Clint and Natasha, both coming into S.H.I.E.L.D. at a young age.

He would not change a thing about his past, but this girl has a loving family that takes care of her and provides everything she needs. If there was any indication that there was abuse, or she didn't have a family- no brainer, he would send up the report for S.H.I.E.L.D to bring her in. He had to word his report very carefully. Though her raw talent made him question if there was something more to it than just talent.

Following her to school, from her house and attending the archery club she was apart of. No one at her age could be this good. He had seen people with extraordinary abilities, most being on the Avenger Team, he could not imagine anyone giving this little girl to enhance her physically or mentally. Volunteering at the archery club she was apart of, he watched her trying to see if maybe she was not of this world but he still came to the conclusion she just had the talent and drive.

He didn't like being on this type of mission, it made him question everything and over think too much and not focus clearly on the objective.

He was perch on top of a building, watching as she left school to walk home. Just like everyday he would observe her seeing if there was anything out of the normal with her. That could disqualify her as a S.H.I.E.L.D asset. The things he did know about her was, she is a honor roll student, is a only child and she loves Justin Beiber. Other then she had a knack for getting into trouble, or she had a good heart and didn't like when someone was being a bully. This was definitely a positive thing, but still she was just a kid.

Clint starting cursing himself for forgetting to grab the sunblock, as he felt the sun burning the back of his shoulders. His phone vibrating against his leg.

"Barton" he answered.

"You're needed back in New York, report at 0900 tomorrow morning." The person on the other end hanging up.

"Nice to talk to you too." Clint said shoving his phone back into his pocket. He taking a long look through the eye pieces the dark hair girl walking along the sidewalk. "Not this time." He mutter to himself deciding how he will submit his report. _'She would do much more good in the world being on the streets as a civilian than she will do behind a desk awaiting orders.'_ He thought to himself as he started climbing down from the fire escape. When his phone vibrating in his pocket again. A smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as the name that blinked across the screen.

"Hey you." He answering.

"Hi. What are you doing?" Natasha asking him.

"Just got call back to New York. You?" Clint asking in return.

"Do you think Rogers is a virgin?" She said bluntly not missing a beat.

"I don't know. Why?" Chuckling as he climbed into his rental car, and turning the A/C on full blast.

"I think he needs to start dating. Who do you think I should set him up with?" She not missing a beat. Clearly having too much time on her hands.

"Nat, it's not your place. I think you are just bored with your assignment and looking for some type of entertainment. Don't meddle in Captain's personal life." He told her, while turning on the laptop and adding his finally notes to his report.

"I can't deal with Rumlow or this assignment, I know it's more than just leading the Strike Team but I imagine tearing Rumlow fingernails out with a pair of pliers, every time he opens his mouth." She explaining in a low growling voice.

"Your not in the office talking about this?" He questioning her.

"Do you know that Rogers has picture of Peggy Carter in his desk draw?" She telling him with a smile in her voice.

"Natasha boundaries." He told her in a stern voice.

"Clinton you know my better than that. Like the velvet ring box sitting in the safe in our closet." She maintaining a quiet voice.

"I might as well have left it on the dresser." He joked.

"You might as well have. But what do you think of Becca from Records?" She still snooping.

"No, I think you should focus on something positive and more constructive. Like maybe how and when you want to get married." He told her.

"Fine, I am leaving his office. But If I walk into Rumlow anytime soon, I can't promise that I won't attempt to push him down a flight of stairs." She telling him. He could hear the soft close of a wooden door on the other end.

"Babe it won't be much longer. Then when you get home we will pin a photo of Rumlow on a dumbie and you can kick the shit out of it." Clint told her. He was stuck in the stop and go traffic as he headed back to his rundown motel.

"Or use it for firing practice. Rogers is heading this way, Bye." She hung up the phone in a hurry.

Laughing as he drop the phone into the seat next to him. He loves the fact she didn't say yes to his marriage proposal for almost six months, but knows where the ring is and probably tried on the ring. She will avoid the topic of marriage and the wedding but will try to set up a 90 year old Steve Rogers. Their wedding will be nothing but unexpected and unplanned, much like their relationship.

/

"Romanoff, we need to talk about this morning." Steve Rogers said, dressed in his dark navy blue Captain America uniform, approaching her in the hallway just outside the room they use as an office.

"What about?" She questioned, pushing down the guilt her felt for putting Steve and herself in danger on boat earlier.

"You having your own mission when your suppose to be apart of the strike team. I need the heads up if you are going to be occupied doing something else. I will not put the lives of the team in jeopardy." He quieting his tone, as group of agents and techs pass them.

"Cap, I will inform you what my plans are if the orders allow. I am not the Boss, just do as I am told." She told him. Her mask firmly in place covering her feelings about the almost blown mission.

"Is there anything else you would like to clue me on?" Steve questioning her, ' _I am spying on the Chain of Command looking for any potential threats, per Fury's orders.'_ She thought to herself keeping her face completely neutral.

 _"_ No. You?" She asking him. His facial expression twitched briefly, this was his tell. He did know something and he wasn't willingly to share with her.

"Not at the moment." He told her before turning on his heel and walking away.

She could feel the creeping feeling of uncertainty starting to crawl over her skin. She didn't like not knowing what was happening, she was use to it by now in her field of work. She still didn't like it.

Her phone starting to buzz in her thigh pocket. Opening the unread text message.

Maria Hill: Will be back in D.C. tonight. Thai for dinner?

Natasha: Sounds like a plan, see you soon.

' _Need to clean up her apartment before she gets into town.'_ Natasha thought to herself before making the wide strides and fast pace walking towards the parking garage were her sleek black corvette sat. Finding Captain Rogers parking space – which was directly next to hers, empty.

Hoping Steve and herself could come to a place of trust to be able to become more of an effective team. Like her and Clint.

Just thinking of his name pulled her from her task and she became distracted. She was clingy to his familiar, and the feel of his rough calloused hands on her bare skin.

The screeching of tires echoing through the confine parking garage, jolting her from daydream. Before she climbed into the driver side, turn over the key and her car purring to life.

/

The loud violate vibration on the bedside table, startled awake Clint from his sleep. Before answering the phone, he look around the room, reminding himself where he was.

His shared room with Natasha, back at Stark Tower, in New York City. The sweet scent of vanilla and cinnamon filled his nostrils as he reached over to answer the phone.

"You ok?"

 _Sniffle, Sniffle. "_ Fury, is..." Taking a deep shaky breath "He is dead." She finished telling, letting out shaky emotional breaths.

"What? When?" Clint starting questioning. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"He, got shot. Soviet slug... He was in Rogers Apartment." She continued to tell him.

"Nat, you don't think it's him?" Clint now sitting up in bed, leaning over his knees. Processing the information he was being given. He didn't know what to tackle first: His own emotional grief with the loss of Fury, Natasha's range of feelings dealing with Fury's death and if it was the same person who shot her- _he could be dealing with a ghost of her past. Someone from the Red Room that created the Black Widow._

Aside from the personal feelings he was trying to process through, in the far back of his mind he wonder what it meant for them at work. What was going to happen at S.H.I.E.L.D? The Avengers? Who would ensure that him and Natasha remained together? Or their team?

"Maria just got here, we barely started eating dinner when the alert went out. What are we suppose to do now? He was the head everything. First we lose Phil and Fury? Who is going to lead us now?" She muffled through her silent sobs.

"I don't have the answers for you, Natasha but we will figure it out. What is Cap saying?" Clint told her.

"Nothing at this moment. He was recalled to the TriSkeleton. Fucking Rumlow escorting him back, for debriefing. I am not sure what to do, I may just stay here and wait to for the autopsy to be done. Maria is here, somewhere taking charge and telling someone how to do their job." She lightly chuckled in her low voice.

"Ignore Rumlow. Make sure Maria doesn't have a weapon on her, we don't need her to pull a gun on a someone simply trying to do their job. Just follow Caps' lead. And stay safe, I need you to come home to me." He told her, debating if he should drive up to D.C., or should he woke up the rest of the Avengers and tell them what has happened. Or wait to see what the office is saying when he reports in.

"I will, watch your back not sure what effect this will have there. Be careful." She told him, as she turned over the silver thumb drive in her hand, after retrieving it from the vending machine.

"I love you." He finally told her as his alarm began to chime to life.

"I know." She reply hanging up the phone.

Pulling the covers off the lower half of his and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, with his phone firmly in his hands. He was checking his email and messages seeing if anything was sent out about Director Fury death.

There was nothing that was sent out.

Deciding he would get ready to go into the office and act as if he doesn't know anything. Though it is suspicious that nothing had been sent out about Fury's death. He isn't even going to mention anything to Tony or Bruce if he sees them before leaving.

/

It's 0915 sitting in the conference room waiting for someone to come in and to brief him. Drumming his fingers against the conference table.

 _'This is what it is like when Natasha is waiting for me.'_ He thought to himself, half smiling as he continue to wait for anyone to come in and tell him what the hell is going on.

The angry vibration buzzing of his phone in his pocket, adding to his annoyance.

Natasha: Manhunt for Steve. Don't go to the Office.

He reread the message twice, before standing on his feet and moving quietly to the stairwell and making is way down. Finally making it to the ground floor and opening the last door to the alley behind the skyscraper buildings. Leaving his car in the parking garage he walking down the busy New York city street a while until hailing a cab.

Taking the elevator up to the common area in the Stark tower, Clint had the urgency to get his other teammates and Pepper, and go. Not sure if Captain Rogers manhunt would turn into an Avenger manhunt.

The dinging of the elevator door announcing his arrival, a sigh of relief filled him as he saw found Tony, Bruce and Pepper all in the kitchen. Each at different stages of breakfast, looking though Pepper was about to leave for her office at Stark Industries.

"Jarvis said you arrived last night. Nice of you to say _Hello_ after a month of not hearing from you." Tony sounding now like a father than a billionaire playboy.

Clint trying to keep his cool and not to alarm them too much. Though he didn't know how much time they would have.

"Hi." He said in his normal rough voice. Standing next to Pepper, gently lower her hand with blackberry in it to the top of the marble island. Both Tony and Bruce seeing his action. Both becoming on edge. "Something has happened. We need to leave. We can't take the cell phones. We need to hurry." He told them in a quiet, soft low tone, though only staring into Peppers eyes knowing she would be the most nervous with this news. He slowly removing the phone from her hand. Holding his index finger to his lips. Pulling her away from the island, both Tony and Bruce following them towards the elevator. Bruce not even having shoes on his feet as they descended in the elevator in silence.

Once in the parking garage Clint pointed at one of the black SUVs. Bruce and Pepper both climbing into the back seat of the oversized vehicle. Tony digging through the center console for the keys.

While Clint went over one of the vehicles him and Natasha both drove on occasion and opening the back passenger side door. Carefully removing the paneling of the door below the window and revealing a holder within the door. Holding half a dozen licenses plates. Grabbing 3 out of state plates and carefully putting back the door in its original state, before changing the rear licenses plate on the SUV.

Quickly climbing into the driver seat he calmly he drove out the underground garage.

"What the Hell Barton is going on?" Tony saying once they were on the street away from the Tower.

"Last night Director Fury died. Now there is a manhunt for Captain Rogers. We need to lay low for a little while we hear what is going on." He told them worrying about Natasha a little. He wasn't sure where she was or how she was doing. "Your house in South Hampton is still being renovated?" He asking, as he already had planned to take them there. In hopes that no one come looking for them there.

"What does this mean? It's terrible that Fury died. But who is in-charge now? What about the Avengers? Why is there a manhunt for Rogers?" Tony firing questions at him.

"I don't know, Natasha texted me and told me about the manhunt and not to go into the office. We will wait to hear from Natasha or Maria and go from there." Clint told them, knowing that's all he has plan. Trying to push aside the worry and fear he has for Natasha.


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY Everyone, I know it has been a long time. After taking a short break I am back with a ton of energy. I hope you enjoy this new chapter of the story.**

 **Couple of reminders, this chapter takes place right after Captain America Winter Soldier. Laura is Clint's sister and not his wife.**

 **Warnings: This chapter is smutty**

 **I don't any of these characters from Marvel or Disney.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sitting in busy coffee shop, at the small round table with a blueberry muffin and small cup of black coffee in front of him. Sitting with his back against the wall, next to the window, that had the bright morning sun shining through it. The T.V. on C-Span was rearing Agent Natasha Romanoff at a Senate Hearing for her part in the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the publication of the leak information from S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA.

Clint completely aware of his surroundings, wearing his leather jacket concealing his two hand guns and wearing his reflective sun glasses. Really unable to eat but picking at his food and sipping the hot coffee. Watching out of the side of his eye, the building across the street waiting to see who will walk out of it.

The building being J. Edager Hoover Building, or more common known as the FBI headquarters. Which over the last several days his girlfriend has been held there for questioning and finalizing her reports, before she ends her service to the government.

The three helicarriers crashed into the Potomac, leaving Captain America in critical condition and the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., and causing HYDRA agents to scatter like rats. Making Natasha and Maria to answer for everything that has happened. Luckily Stark sent his legal team to help them, before Pepper and himself put as much distance between them and incident in Washington.

Watching and waiting for the perfect moment he can make his move.

Maria Hill was released yesterday and Tony sent a car to pick her up and take her back to the Avengers Tower in New York City.

 _'It's just a waiting game now_.' He thought to himself.

Thumbing the rim of his cup when the familiar black Corvette pulled up in front of the building. One FBI agent getting out of the car, holding the door open. Then in a sea of greys and blacks, bright red hair and a leather jacket walking out of the building and down the steps.

 _'This is it'_ Clint thought to himself. Getting to his feet and tossing the barely eaten muffin and nearly full coffee into the trash as he stepped on to the sidewalk. His eyes on her as if she could disappear.

Natasha giving the FBI agent a curt thank you without a smile, before dunking into her sleek car and speeding into traffic.

Clint quickly placing his helmet on his head, sliding the blacken shade over his face and straddled his motorcycle, pulling into traffic behind her. Keeping a two car distance between them.

 _'Where is she going?_ ' He thought to himself, as she pulled off the main road and onto a side street leaving popular D.C. area and into the more rural outskirts of town. He maintaining his pace, waiting until she stops to approach her.

The Corvette finally pulling into a cemetery, driving into the far back. Up on a small hill under a huge tree standing near it, Steve Rogers with no sign of injury with two men. Clint guessing one of them was the supposedly dead Nick Fury, in a terrible disguise. Natasha putting her car in park and making her way towards the group of men, passing Nick leaving as she approach Steve.

Clint pulling up right behind her Corvette, pulling off his helmet and watching as Natasha handed Steve a folder. Climbing off his bike and placing the helmet on the seat. He moving to lean against her car, as Nick giving him a look over his sunglasses and holding his index finger to his mouth. Definitely confirming his guess, that Nick Fury isn't really dead. Nick getting into a bright yellow taxi driving away.

His attention back on his girlfriend, giving Steve Rogers a kiss on the cheek, before pulling away from him and making her way back to the car.

When her eyes met his, and a beaming smile broke across her face. Her steps fasten towards him. He remained still until she was in arms reach. He pressing forward and wrapping his arms around her waist holding her close. Squeezing him so hard, he could feel all the emotions she kept buried down for the last several days, being pour into him with their hug.

"Oh how I've missed you." He said softly in her ear. The sounds of stifle sobs against his chest. Clint feeling like his whole world is complete, with her in his arms.

"Let's get out of here." Clint told, opening the passenger door for her as she took the seat inside.

"Barton what are you doing here?" Steve asking from behind.

"Just picking up." Clint response with. "I heard you were in need of a new bike." Nod towards the bike he rode on.

"Thanks." Steve replying, clearly seeing the reason why he was there. Giving Clint a nod back.

"See you when we see you." Clint climb into the driver seat and drove away out the cemetery. Reaching over the center console interlacing his fingers with hers and brushing his thumb back and forth on the top of her hand.

4 hours later, back in New York City.

Arm wrapped over her shoulders as they ascend up to the floor where they share an apartment. The loud ding of the elevator door announcing their arrival echoed against the silence of the floor.

They are finally home and alone after a long time.

Natasha open the door to their apartment everything was like it was, when she left. Laying on their bed on her side, and burying her face into the collection of pillows. Inhaling the mixture of their scents together.

Clint stepping out of the closet and laying behind her, wrapping his arms top of hers. Reaching for her hands and holding both of them with his.

"I need new aliases. Every single one of mine have been burned. By my own doing." She said sounding defeated.

"I guess I need new ones too then." Clint trying to sound sympathic.

"You don't have any aliases." She took a second before and sounding more annoyed.

"I guess I will need to make one or two." He chuckles. "Like Charles or Cliff."

"Those are terrible, you will stay Clinton Barton. After all most of the stuff you did is redacted, your name isn't hardly anywhere." Pausing for a second, thinking what she did to protect the man she loves. "I love your name." She told him.

"I was thinking your new official allies should be Natasha Barton." He said quietly as he place the ring in her left hand. Wrapping his hand over hers. "Please Natalia Romanova do me the great honor of spending the rest of our lives together." Clint ask her. His head prop on top of her shoulder meeting her stare.

"You already have my answer." Shyly She said.

"I know, but I am asking you again. So what is your answer my luch solntsa." He question, calling her by his pet name for her. His ray of sun shine.

Pausing for a second, knowing he already had her answer. She wanting him to sweat it out, pausing for effect. Giving him a Cheshire cat smile while she held onto her answer for him.

"Clint Barton I will marry you." She finally answer him.

In a quick motion, she roll onto her back and he was on top of her. Cradling her face in between his palms and pressing his lips softly against hers. She manage to slip the ring on her left ring finger. Then her hands began pulling at the once tucked in shirt and letting her hands explore the expose skin. She feeling the scars that lingered on his body from years combat. Pulling the shirt over his head, she toss off and letting her nails drag over his bare back.

She better position herself beneath him. Clint finding her top button to her jeans, rolling the top of jeans down her hip bones and revealing the black underwear beneath. Supporting his weight on one elbow and forearm, as he trying to pull her out of her pants. After some struggle, Natasha came to his aid to help. Freeing her from her jean pants. Softly starting at the base of her ankle, he slowly roams her legs to the top of her thighs and reaching her hip bone.

Quickly removing what was left of his clothing and pulling the soft cotton tank top from around her head. Natasha wrapping her bare leg over his hip, her foot laying the against the inseam his thighs. Her hands combing through his hair and tugging at it, as he found her slick core. Thrust inside her.

A hiss of a pleasure came from her, Clint becoming overwhelmed by the way he felt inside of her. Starting in a slow motion, almost pulling out of her completely and quickly plugging into her again.

"I want it from behind." She moans, unlatches her leg from his and twisting beneath him, from her back to her stomach.

He repositions himself, kneeling behind her, grapping ahold of her hips and bring her sculpt ass to him. Urgently he wanting to be inside of her, by watching the way she arches her back and the smooth motion of her hips. Becoming one, he began to pound into her harder and faster than before.

Her walls starting to turn into waves, knowing she was getting close to her orgasm. Clint trying to focus on anything other than her exotic moans, the flame red hair getting throw back or the sounds of their wet bodies slapping against each other's.

Finally, she buries her face into the mattress screams of his name and other Russian words, as her long awaited climax pours through her body and pulling him to his own orgasm. Cumming deep inside her.

Both collapsing on to the bed, still bodies tangle and short breaths came from them. Laying there together his leg over hers. Her hand stroking his thigh. When a shimmer caught her eye.

"It is gorgeous." She told her admiring her ring. The simple thin diamond incrusted band that sat on her left ring finger.

"I am glad you like it." Clint said kissing her shoulder. "When should we get married?"

"I don't know. I need a passport and I.D., before we go and do anything. I don't want the FBI or CIA flagging what we are doing." The annoyance still present in her voice, about how her aliases being burned.

"I have someone I can call and have that all taken of before tomorrow." Clint said, while untangling himself from her and standing naked in from of the dresser, retrieving a pair of brief boxers from the top draw and pulling them on. Before dialing the number for his contact.

Speaking in Germen, Clint watching as his fiancé climb out of bed and head into the bathroom, where the sound of the shower came to life.

Clint continue to tell the man on the other end he needed a passport, I.D. and a new background to support for one Natalia Rome, with finical history. Ending the conversion by telling the man to send it by messenger to the address of the Avengers Tower.

Clint moving towards the softly sung lullaby that was coming from the bathroom. Pushing open the door, stepping in front of the sink and checking out the scruff on his face.

"We will have your new documents first thing in the morning. Then we can go to Mexico." Clint spoke louder, as he starting to warm the water from the sink to shave his face.

"I like that idea. Bare feet on the beach." Her voice echoed from the shower stall.

"Are you going to wear a wedding dress?" He asked her. He could feel her rolling her eyes at him.

"I don't think I will wear a traditional wedding dress. Maybe a sun dress. After what we just did, I don't think I should be allowed to wear a white dress." She said laughing loudly. The shower shutting off. The red hair appearing behind him.

She could not help but smile at him. She is still emotional drained from the last week but head over hills in love with her partner. That currently has his face cover in shaving cream, with a razor in hand starting from one side of pulling down to his jawline, revealing the clean smooth skin.

She securing the towel around her chest, and sitting on top of the lid on the toilet. "Don't nick that face, I want good wedding pictures." She teasing him, as he focusing on his face.

"I promise you, we will have good wedding photos. Is there anyone you want to tell what we are doing?" Clint still having his face and giving her a raise eye brow look.

Natasha responding to him with the same look.

"Anyone you want to tell?" She was little curious with who he might want to tell, considering the fact either one of them had ever told anyone that they were in a relationship together.

"Laura told me what she thought about the ring. Maybe Maria, she is going to find out eventually." He answer her.

"She might be down stairs." Natasha explaining, getting to her feet walking into their main living space.

Clint could hear the opening and closing of dresser draws. He staying focus on his task at hand.

"Hurry up and come down stairs when you are finished. I will make something to eat for dinner." She told him wrapping her arms around his bare waist and resting her face on his shoulder. Both staring into the mirror in-front of them, and looking at each other. "I love you." She told him before leaving a kiss on his shoulder.

Mostly done with his cheeks and jawline, he quickly finish clearing the shaving cream away from his neck. Before rinsing his face and patting it dry. He found some jeans and a black cotton shirt, dressing fast because he didn't want to miss too much of the conversion. He was trying to stay calm, he was over excited with joy that finally after months of asking she finally has agree to marry him. He wasn't going to miss telling one of their oldest friends that they were going to tie the knot. Leaving the apartment shoeless.

The elevator doors open the chime of the elevator sound echoing loudly. It was eerie how quiet the living room and kitchen with only two people speaking quietly kitchen. Both women leaning over the oversized marble island. The living room lights were all off, only the lights above the kitchen island were lit.

The pairs of eye staring at him as he walk soundlessly towards, with neutral deadly expressions.

"What's for dinner?" He questions.

Both not answering him.

Him giving both of them a squinty eye, inquisitive look. "What?"

"Who would ever guess that Clint Barton is a romantic." Maria starting in a teasing tone. "Phil and I had a beat how long it would take you guys to get together. He would've won." She told him, and then looking at Natasha before she sipped from the white tea cup.

"You and Phil and beating. I thought there was a strict regulation about gambling." Clint taunting her a little. He remembering when they were all assigned to the HUB. Saturday nights in the barracks Phil and Maria would play poker with the new recruits, make double of their paychecks.

"Well S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't exist anymore. There aren't any regulations or rules." Natasha breaking her silence, Clint and Natasha both sharing in a look. Knowing that their relationship was not breaking any rules no more.

"Who else knows?" Maria asking while climbing into bar stool, with her gossip expression plaster across her face.

"No one from the team. Pepper knows, but has kept it to herself." Natasha explains, while pulling items to make stir fry.

"Thor almost walked in on us, when he unexpectedly beamed onto the patio." Clint teasing.

"Really? Could you imagine the type of questions he would ask." Maria starting to giggle.

"No. I don't, because Tony would want details and would never leave it alone." Natasha telling from over her shoulder as she began prepping the ingredients of their meal.

"Dear? He is going to notice your rings." Clint remaining her.

"Maybe not, Tony could lose his eye sight." Natasha joking. Both Clint and Maria smirk a laugh.

"When are you leaving?" Maria asks.

"Tomorrow, probably going to be gone for a month?" Clint answering, Natasha throwing him a look.

"Maybe" He revised his answer.

"Stay away as long as you can. I was briefed from Tony earlier and he is making plans for us. Just enjoy the time you have for a honeymoon, now rather than waiting." Maria gave them both advice they needed to hear.

Without anyone knowing, Tony Stark sitting in his Malibu home, listening intently to the conversation with a huge grin covering his face.

* * *

 **What is Tony going to do with this information? Will Natasha actually wear a white dress for their beach wedding?**

 **Please let me know what you guys think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I have been a little MIA but I have been working on and off this chapter, I really wanted it to be something special and not rushed. I am really happy with how it turned out.**

 **Hopefully with my break from school coming up I will be able to write couple more chapters. I have outlined the next several chapters and excited about what the future of this story holds for MY FAVORITE Avenger couple.**

 **I do not own these characters, but I do love them.**

* * *

The soft tapping on the door woke Natasha up with startle. Darting straight in bed, looking around the room, familiarizing herself where she was and finding the still sleeping Clint Barton next to her. Taking a moment to calm herself down and having to remind herself she was safe and at home. The last several weeks she had to keep her assassin mask firmly in place. Now she was home, no mask was needed and she was leaving to get married today.

She quickly out of the bed and softly padding her way to where the knocking had come from. Opening the door to find a thick package on top of two boxes wrapped in a thick ribbon.

"Huh" She said quietly as she picked items up and went back inside, closing the door behind her.

First opening the package and looking at her new ID and passport. Bending the page with her picture on it, seeing if the reflective image will hold up through customs. Then looking through the many pages of the booklet and seeing all the stamps of the places she has been as Natalie Rome. Setting down the passport she briefly looked over her new ID memorizing her new birth date and home address. Before setting down both items and carefully to untie the boxes. On the lid of the first box was a card, written in pretty hand writing ' _To the Future Mrs. Barton_ '.

A smile pulling across her face as she opened the top box. She found inside a long silk white dress, that would v down between her breast showing off her cleavage with thin straps. Feeling soft smooth fabric in her hands. She could not think of anything more pretty to wear on her wedding day. She neatly laying the dress over the arm of the couch. Then quickly opening the next box and instantly blushing at finding the white lacey corset, and the matching cheeky underwear. The built up of excitement of what today will be for her and Clint, sent butterflies flooding her system.

"What is all of that?" Natasha quickly placing her gifts back into the boxes.

"Wedding gifts from Maria. But you can't see them yet." She gave him a mischievous smile.

"Did your passport come?" Clint matching her smile. Watching her coming towards him.

"Yes. I like the name choice." She told him, climbing on to the bed and crawling closer to him.

"Well your name will be changing today anyways Mrs. Barton." He told her, cradling her head in his hands and bring her closer to his mouth. She laying completely on top of him, her mouth pressing against his, and his mouth tasting hers.

"I love you. We need to discuss a couple things before we take off." Natasha breaking their kiss and sliding off to the side of him.

"Ok shoot." Clint giving her a questionable look.

"I would like to stay Romanoff officially for the team and work. With this alias and my real name, I will be Mrs. Barton." She told him, searching his face for approval.

"I can work with that as long as I can call you Mrs. Barton." He told her.

"Deal. Is there anything you want to discuss before we leave?" She asks.

"Kids. I could us having children together. I just want to make sure that will be apart of our future." Clint asking very slowly seeing the color drain from her face.

"Kids? Can we get married first?" Natasha asking pulling away from Clint slightly.

"Nat, I have seen you with my niece and nephew, you will be a great mom. It doesn't have to be right now, I just would like to set a time in the future. Like 2 years or something later, just to know when we could start trying for a baby." Clint told her, closing the distance in between them and pulling closer to her.

Taking a second and letting the words sink in before she answering him.

"Deal, just not right now. We have too much to still do before we have kids." Natasha told him. "That means I am still on the pill and maybe we need to use condoms."

"Or just use the pull-out method." He giving her a questionable look.

"Like last night? Think again. If you want sex on our honeymoon I think you should pack some. I love you." She told him before disappearing into the closet and starting to pull clothes from the hangers.

"Fine!" He grunted before laying back on the bed and pulling the covers under his head.

/

The bright sun shining down at them as Clint and Natasha stepping out of the cab as they pulled up to the hotel resorts. Natasha wearing her big rimmed glasses and her engagement ring shimmering in the sun light. Clint pulling the large suitcase on its wheels, the duffle bag perched on the top as he wheeled it towards the entrance of the hotel. Holding her hand, as they headed towards the front desk.

"Checking in, Barton Clinton." He told them in a business tone.

"Yes, Mr. Barton. Your room has been upgraded to the Duplex suite. And everything has been arranged for your beach ceremony at 5 p.m. Will there anything else you will need for this evening?" The cheerful receptionist asks.

"Why was our room upgraded?" Clint asking.

"It was upgraded by a Pepper Potts, with some gifts that were delivered to the room as well." The receptionist told them.

"Oh. Maria must have told her." Natasha said.

"That will be all. Thank you." Clint told the receptionist, as he took the key cards from her.

As they walked through the lobby towards the pool, out past the pool towards the beach and the individual small houses that sat directly on the beach. Clint opening the door to the house designated for them. Inside was a huge open room with floor to ceiling windows looking out to the beach. Directing in front of their suite was a heart shape with rocks in the sand with pretty flowers interlacing with around the shape.

"Ready for this?" Natasha asking him, looking out at where in a couple of hours they would be tying the knot.

"I have been ready to marry you for years now." He told her giving a kiss on her forehead.

"I should probably get ready. After all we have already broken the not seeing the bride on the wedding day, I would like for you not to see me in what I am wearing until the wedding. See you at 5." She told him, giving him a seductive look. Before leaving him and closing the bedroom door behind her.

Clint placing her suit case in front of the closed bedroom door. Then wondering around the enormous suite that they are staying in. Two bedrooms, small kitchen and an oversized living room. Pondering what he was going to do for the next couple hours.

Pulling open the fridge finding it filled with fruit, beer, champagne and white fancy decorated cupcakes.

 _'Thanks Pepper'_ Clint said to himself, reaching for a beer.

Clint stepping outside on the patio looking out to the beach. The excitement building inside of him. Trying to enjoy every second that he could. After all this was it, after years of waiting to be with her and now he is going to be her husband for the rest of their lives. He wasn't sure what he was going to say for vows or what promises he was going to make to her, that he hadn't already to her. All he knew was that he loves her with his whole being, but also, he wasn't always good with words, his actions spoke for him. Choosing to not worry too much about he is going to say or do he choose to take a long hot shower and slowly get ready for their wedding.

At 4 p.m. Clint finding a spot in the sand near the ceremony site, he sat looking out to the horizon of the water. The sound of foot steps behind him pulling him from of his thoughts, turning his head, half expecting to the officiant for the ceremony approaching him. But instead, friends from the past came towards them.

"What in the world are you two doing here?" Clint said in a shocked tone, getting to his feet.

"I thought you might need couple a witnesses." The former handler told him, Phil Coulson.

"I didn't believe it when they said you died on the helicarrier. I bet they are having you run a undercover team. " Clint told him, pulling Coulson into a brotherly hug. Melinda May standing next to him awaiting her hug from him.

"You joined his team?" Clint joked with her, giving her a squeeze.

"Maria called and said you two were doing this and thought maybe we be witness for you. After since S.H.I.E.L.D. fell _WE_ technically don't exist anymore." Melinda told him.

"For a former spy commander, Maria is terrible at keeping a secret. She also told Pepper." Clint said jokily.

"She told us to pick up flowers for Nat." Phil told them showing off the flowers that he is holding.

"Isn't it time for this thing to start?" Melinda questioning, looking between the two men. Seeing that the officiant standing inside the rock shape heart, with the sun setting into the water behind him.

"I will go and hurry the bride along." Phil told them walking towards their suite.

Clint taking a couple deep breaths, trying to ready himself for his bride to come down the sandy beach. A hand grasping the top of his shoulder, making him more excited because not only he is marrying his best friend, their two friends are here with them.

Looking down for a second, taking in the feeling of the sand on his feet, the breeze touching against his bare calves as the tan cargo short he wore and the white button down that sleeves were rolled to the elbow. Both of his hands shoved into his pockets, playing with the rings inside of them.

Looking up seeing an angel walking towards him in walk. Her hair flowing loosely in curls, only one side tuck behind her ear. Her dress shimmering against the sunlight. The neck line plunging down between her breast. A smile that pull to each ear, as she came closer to him. Simple bouquet of white carnations held in one hand and the other looping around Phil's arm.

Feeling like it as if the walk towards him was taking forever.

Finally, she was in front of him and Phil placing a kiss on her cheek before stepping back next to Melinda May.

Both of them stepping into the rock shape heart.

"You look beautiful." Clint told her, taking her left hand in both of his.

"Thank you." She told him looking deep into his eyes.

"Lets begin." The officiant started to saying, "We are here today, to celebrate these two people and their love for each other. Clinton, please go first with your vows." He told him in a thick Spanish accent.

"I, Clinton Francis Barton promise to make you smile every day. To full your life with happiness and enjoy the small things we share. Not only will I watch your six but I will always place your heart before mine. I love you so much Natalia and I have from the day I met you, I saw something that I could not bear to lose. I love you from the first day until the last day of my life, I will spend loving you." He told her with a shaky voice, filled with emotion. Watching her, her eyes wide as she took in every vow he made to her.

"Natalia, your vows." The officiant motioned her to start.

Natasha wiping her cheek with her free hand.

"I, Natalia Alianovna Romanova, take you Clinton Barton as my light in darkness, and I will always be your sunshine. I will be your hope when your hopeless. I will be your sharpest arrow, and I will lead you when the path is unclear. I promise to be your best friend, your muse, and the strength that you need when the world is closing in. I promise to be yours every day until my last. I love you Clinton Francis Barton." She told him, barely above a whisper. Trying to control the emotion in her, though tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Do you have rings to exchange?" The officiant asked.

"Yes, we do." Clint said reaching into his pocket, pulling out the two separate wedding bands and placing them into the officiant palm.

"Clinton, repeat after me" The officiant told him. "I, Clinton, take you Natalia, to be my wife."

"I, Clinton, take you Natalia, to be my wife." Clint repeated.

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health." The officiant said.

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health." Clint said.

"I will love and honor you all the days of my life." The officiant said handing Clint the thin wedding band.

"I will love and honor you all the days of my life." Clint repeated as he slid the ring onto her ring finger just below her engagement ring. Kissing the top of her knuckles and then brushing his thumb across the top of her hand.

"Natalia, repeat after me" The officiant told her. "I, Natalia, take you Clinton, to be my husband."

"I, Natalia, take you Clinton, to be my husband." Natasha repeated.

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health." The officiant said.

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health." Natasha said.

"I will love and honor you all the days of my life." The officiant said handing Natasha the thick wedding band and Natasha handing off her flowers to Phil standing behind her.

"I will love and honor you all the days of my life." Natasha said sliding the ring onto his ring finger and then giving his hand a tight squeeze.

"With great joy I pronounce Clinton Barton and Natalia Rome, Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride." The officiant told them with excitement.

Natasha wrapping her arms around his neck, and Clint holding her around her waist and pulling her body closer to his. Both of their mouths pressed hard against the others for their first kiss as man and wife, filled with passion and excited.

Breaking the kiss was cheers and clapping from behind them.

"Congrats" rang from both Phil and Melinda. Natasha and Clint holding the others hand as they hugged their friends.

"Beautiful wedding, I wish you a life filled with love and happiness." Phil wishing the newly married couple.

"Perfect sunset for a Perfect wedding. But we have to go, the team is waiting. They think we went out to grab dinner." Melinda told them.

"I wished we could have some more time together." Natasha said. She really not wanting for father like figure to leave just yet.

"Me too, but we will see together again." Phil told, placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for coming." Clint said, giving Melinda one last hug. Before they said their final goodbyes and Phil and Melinda turned and walking away from them and the shore line.

Without saying another word Clint swept her off her feet and crawlingly her in his arms. He walking them towards their suite. Natasha opening the door for him. Clint carrying his new bride over the threshold. Clint finally setting Natasha on her feet, before walking over to the small kitchenette and retrieving the champagne and two glasses.

Natasha leaning over the bar, watching her husband gather the items.

"What is all in the fridge?" Natasha shocked by completely stocked mini fridge.

"I guess apart of Pepper's gifts. There's even cupcakes." Clint told her, trying to open the glass bottle without having the cork getting away from him.

"She knows my weakness." Natasha jokingly said. As she took one of the glass from him and bring it to her mouth and tasting the chilled drink.

"What do you want to do now?" Clint asking her, sipping on his own drink.

Giving him a very seductive look over the rim of her glass. She set down her glass on the counter top, she saunter towards Clint and leading him into the master bedroom.

Forcing him down onto the edge of the bed, bending telling "Give me a moment, husband." Natasha leaving in on the bed, aroused and anxious to see what she has for him. As she disappeared into the bathroom.

Not a minute later his red head angel slowly opening the bathroom door in a see-through white corset, with lacey white underwear covering the tops of her hip bones. She slowly sashay towards him, only to turn around about six inches in front of him to give him a full appreciation of her outfit. Clint noticing the large silk bow that was tied nicely right above her curvaceous ass.

"WOW" He breathed loudly. As he grabbed her hips and turned her around, having her face him and pulling her on top of him. Pulling them both on the bed and removing their clothing as their lips locked.


	15. Chapter 15

"Do you think they know that we are back?" Clint asks Natasha as they rode the elevator down to the shared living room and kitchen.

"We would not be very good spies if they knew we came back last night." She told him, leaning against the back wall of the steel box. Her husband pulling her from her thoughts of their honeymoon. For almost six weeks they lived on a beach in Mexico. They slept in hammocks on the beach, fishing every day, and being together without a pressing mission or their jobs pulling them in different directions.

The doors dinging announcing their arrival. She stepping on to the floor first. A wave of excitement covering her. It has been months since their team has been in one place all at once. Plus, Natasha and Clint are hiding their marriage from almost everyone, mostly from Tony. She didn't care if the whole team knew, she didn't like being tease by Tony. Whenever Tony gets the littlest information he becomes a dog with a bone and becomes nosy.

Taking a mental picture with her mind, seeing their whole team in one space at the same time.

Steve and Tony standing at the kitchen island looking over the tablet. Bruce and Pepper sitting at the dinning tabling both heads buried in their laptops.

"You two are back in time. We are heading out." Steve told them as they exited the elevator. Their team all look up, greeting them with smiles and Hellos.

"Where are we going?" Clint asking.

"Eastern Europe. We have hard confirmation that Von Strucker has been bunking there." Steve filling them in, using his fingers to scroll on the tablet in his other hand.

"How much time do we have?" Nat asking, watching Tony pack several snacks. Like he was going on a school trip.

"How was your vacation? Cap didn't six weeks to recover from his numerous gunshot wounds. " Tony already getting on Natasha nerves.

"Not everyone can be Captain American." She told Tony. Giving him a icy glare.

"It's not easy being me. But we are on a timeline. We roll out in 20." Steve told them in an overly commanding voice, before getting them a smile and heading towards the flight deck.

"Make sure to pack some beef jerky." Natasha told Tony as she follows Steve down the hallway with his head still ducked down looking at the tablet.

She wanted to talk to him. The last time she had seen him was when she was when she handed other the folder from her only contact left from Russia about the Winter Soldier or when she knew him James Barnes. She wanted to hear how he was doing, and if he had found anything out about James. Nat questioned if she should tell Steve about her marriage to Clint, but wasn't sure how he would feel about it. Especially now right before mission.

"Steve, doing ok? Sam still following you around like a lost puppy?" She asked him, with a half-smile crossing over her face.

"Sam is good. He is doing some work on the streets, you know following some leads. How was your trip?" Steve giving her a curious look.

"Good, it was much needed." Natasha being extra mysterious, mirroring his expression.

"It looks like you got some sun. Want to fill me in on anything?" Steve still trying to pry information from her. Steve changing his expression into a sympathetic one, his more caring one.

Her walls come down just like a water fall spilling over the edge, she has always known she could trust him and gives in. Looking around the hallway before spilling her guts like some school girl.

"Clint and I got... uh... married" She said under her breath, watching his expression.

His eyes growing larger and his expression went from caring to excitement.

"Steven Rogers, no one knows and you will not tell anyone." Natasha grabbing him by his bicep and bring his ear to her so her threat is heard.

"Congratulations Nat!" He says pulling her into a brotherly hug.

"Don't be so conspicuous. Someone is going to ask what's going on." Natasha patting him on the back, giving him the hint. Natasha not being one to hug anyone ever.

"I want to hear all about it after the mission. Then we can celebrate." He told her, releasing her from his hug.

"Tell me about the intel." Natasha told him overexcited.

Walking together on to the quinjet, Steve filled her in more about the mission. Him leading her towards the jets locker room where their extra uniforms and gear is stored. The smell of lead and bleach fill the room. Steve leaving her to make his final call before they departed. It was only a brief moment that she was alone in the locker room, quickly slipping out of the jean and gray shirt and into her slick black cat suit. Zipping the front of her uniform, the material tight around her hips and breast, more so than usual.

A soft sigh and the touch of a hand on the small of her back told her she wasn't alone in the locker.

Clint pressing harder on to her back, his front attaching himself to her side, as she turns her head from looking into her locker and now being face to face with him.

"Cap just winked at me." Clint began to telling her. "I thought we were going to keep this a secret." Molding his body to hers.

She didn't answer though, liking this pre-op attention. She leaning in and taking a hold of his bottom lip between her teeth.

"Mrs. Barton we need to prepare for mission." He mumbled with his lip being sucked on, before deeping their kiss. His tongue invading her mouth winning the domaince over her mouth. Snaking his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

"We do need to get ready. Just want to make sure Cap knew you were taken. He is the one winking at my husband." Natasha breaking their kiss. Clint chuckles slightly.

"Tony needs me to co-polit. Love you." He whispered into ear before taking in a deep breath of her scent and burying his nose into her hair. Before disappearing from her side. Briefing feeling completely alone. Trying not to let the feeling and the darkness with it, creep over her. Knowing how dangerous it is when the darkness begins pulling her down.

The sound of feet shifting from her left side, made her realize she wasn't alone.

"I didn't know you two... I am sorry I should have announced myself." Bruce mumbled on, clearly nervous of what he just witnesses.

Being caught off guard isn't something she was use too. Her years of training taught her, to act as if she had known he was there the entire time.

"Bruce don't worry, we should not be letting our personal affections occur before mission." Natasha apologizing to him, seeing how uncomfortable he was.

"Congrats?" Bruce offered with his head down and giving her a look over the brim of his glasses.

"Yes, thank you." Natasha realizing how much Bruce had overheard. Deciding it's better to go along with it then to make up something. ' _If Tony is the last one to find out about the marriage it was be pretty humorous.'_ The thought occurs to her as she leaves the locker room, and hiding her normal jump, next to the computer monitors that run the quinjets weapons system.

Bruce coming to seat at the end of the row of jump seats she was sitting on. Tony and Clint sitting in the cockpit of the quinjet. Running preflight checks and preparing for take-off.

Steve standing at the neck of the plane overseeing everything Clint and Tony were doing.

"Will the God of Thunder be joining us?" Clint asked after a while departing from the Tower. Natasha not realizing that she had laid down on the bench seat with her legs folded up against her stomach and her arms being used as a pillow. She untangled herself from her sleeping state. Cat like she stretched out, arms pulling above her head, fingers extending wiggling them individually.

"I haven't heard from him. But prepare to not have him in the field." Steve directs them all. Steve still pacing the neck of the quinjet. His shield attached to his back. Hands on his hips, taking short strides. 5 steps then he turns around to take the 5 steps to the other end.

Bruce now sitting in the arm chairs in front of the monitors tucked into a book with his head phones on, probably preparing for the Code Green he could get during this mission.

Tony mindlessly talking, but she has no idea what about or really hearing him. She has learned how to tone him out after the years of working with him.

When she catches him staring at her. Those steel gray eyes locking on to hers. Watcher her, as she is watching her team mates. The intensity of the look he gives her, she could feel her whole body being pull towards him, without moving. Every part of her wants to feel him against her skin. She could see it in his eyes, she was the only person in the world, looking at her. She knew exactly what he was thinking, as if the words were written across his face, _'I love you.'_ Before his head pulls forward and he continuing the duty he was before. Taking a second to make her world stop by a simple look.

"10 mics out, gear up." Steve announced. Climbing to her feet, and pulling her hair from the messy bun that sat up top of her head. The red hair curling along her chin and above her shoulders. She clipped on her thigh holsters, to her suit and load both pistols as she tucks them on each leg. Slipping the gauntlets over her hands and onto her wrist, feeling them charge up as the rest of her suit does, with neon blue light that lines her suit.

The bow and arrow are placed next to her waist belt that holds the extra magazines for her pistols. He standing so close to her, making every hair on her body stand on edge. Knowing she could not given into her desire to touch him. She forcing herself to get into the mind set she needed to be in for this mission.

"Barton you have everything?" She asked in a curt tone.

Clint seeing what she was doing "Yea, Nat." He responded in the same tone.

Natasha doing everything she could to shut down her emotions, and everything that made her, Natasha. Transform herself into the assassin she was made to be. But with the time away and getting married, it was making it harder for her to pull her Black Widow mask on. Pushing aside all her feelings and personal connections, becoming numb. Though the magnetic pull of her body towards her partner and husband was hard to ignore.

The landing of the quinjet near the outpost of fortress, that Strucker is barricade in. The moment they stepping off the tail of the quinjet, the Hydra soldiers began firing at them. Natasha firing shots and taking one soldier after another down. Clint making a clear path to the trucks. When a blot of lightening came down and taking out one of the watch towers.

"Thor here." Clint called over comms. Clint climbing on the back of a truck while Natasha jumping into the driver seat. Plowing down the road with all the Avengers in tow. Taking cover behind the tree line, a bunker a few yards firing shots at them. Clint shooting arrows at the bunker trying to take down the soldiers that were firing at them. Natasha fighting off the soldiers that approached them on the field, fighting hand to hand and firing rounds after rounds at anyone that went near her husband. She was ignoring the conversation over the comms,. Though her heart beat pounding in her ears and her heavy breathing.

Then something happened and Clint was on the ground.

"Clint" She moves towards him.

Her world fell apart. "Clint's hit" She told the team through her comms. Biting down on her bottom lip and trying to rail in her emotions. "Could somebody deal with that bunker." She asked as she came to Clint side.

In the same moment The Hulk, or the less friendly side of Bruce Banner came crashing through the bunker destroying everything in it and around it.

"Thank you." She told, her cold heartless mask of the Black Widow gone and now kneeled the concern wife. She started applying pressure to his wound on his side. He continue to bleed through the gazes she had already put in place. Grabbing the antibiotic shot and injecting the neck needle in the base of his neck. Clint moaning in pain as she placed another set of gazes on top of the blood soaked ones, pressing hard to as a puddle began to form around her knees and his body.

"Clint's hit pretty bad, guys. We're gonna need evac." She called out, mentally pleading that she could get her husband medical attention.

A second later, Thor lands next to them. "Secure the site. I will take Clint back to the jet." He told her, scooping Clint's limp body into his arms and was off. Taking a couple shaky breathes, not allowing the tears that threaten the rim of her eyes to fall. Coming to her feet, trying to not look at the pool of blood that she stood in.

Surveying the area around the her and seeing that the Hydra soldiers were surrendering. The fight was over. Natasha finding a spot where she could zip tie the soldiers up. Sitting them in the circle and zip ties their hands together, with their hand interlock together. She continue to secure the site outside. All she could do was focus on the task at hand and not worry about Clint on the quinjet.

"Site secure out here." Natasha calling over comms.

"Get to Hulk, its time for a Lullaby." Steve ordering. Following the path of destruction, and finding the giant green friend of hers. Still taking out his rage of some trees and other greenery.

"Hey big guy, the sun is getting real low." Telling him, as she squatting down on the hill near him, so she was at eye level with him. First reaching her hand out to him, like they have done a thousand times before in practice. Hulk quickly starting to transforming into Bruce Banner once again. She leaving him and climbing up the hill and waiting for him.

The feeling of uncertainty starting to creep over her again, as her knotted stomach making her nauseous.

Steve and Tony giving the all clear and that they have what they needed, it was a release. She sprinted back to the quinjet.

Letting the worry flood back in her mind as she ran. Thor had Clint laying on the med bed, his vital signs displayed on the screen above him. Blood pressure is low but stable, pulse and his breathing both are fast. Clint is still passed out, Natasha seeing that an IV hadn't been started, she finding the saline IV bag and the IV. Turning over Clint's arm, where the crease of the elbow is facing up and rubbing the sensitive skin. Tying the rubber band tourniquet on the top of his bicep. Waiting for the Blueish vein to pop up under the skin. Then slowly gliding the needle into the vein. Taping off the IV on the skin and placing the tubing from the saline bag to the IV. Watching as the fluid slowly starts to move from the bag and into the body.

"I gave him something for the pain." Thor told her, carefully watching her as she works in silence.

"Good, he will sleep until we get back to the Tower. How much longer do you think Capt and Stark are going to be?" She didn't want to wait long for Clint to get the medical attention he needed.

It seems like a life time before Tony and Steve come back from the fortress with the staff that Stucker had been using for the human experiments. It doesn't belong on Earth or Midgard, Thor will be taking it back to Asgard when he returns home. Tony getting into the pilot chair, while Thor and Steve hovers over Clint. Natasha trying to remain seated near the head of the med bed, and watching the monitors. ' _His vitals are good.'_ Natasha kept thinking to herself.

Once landing at the tower, Clint was the focus. His vital signs improving and Dr. Chang placing him under the arm of her invention, so his cells could start regenerating and he would heal himself.

"I'm thirsty." His weak rough voice said. Natasha seeing his gray eyes looking up at her. As Tony leaving Bruce's lab.

"You sure he's gonna be okay? Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together." She asking seeing how dope up her husband is, and taking the time play off her worry.

"Yes." Dr. Chang was had more to say, but Natasha didn't her any of it, she was just happy his was going to be fine.

"Your girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference." Dr. Chang finished explaining. Tony hand out the green juicing mixture he enjoys, while the others tolerate it.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Clint told the doctor, looking back up at Natasha as they shared their own inside joke.

"Miss. Romanoff are you ready for your post mission evaluation?" One of the medical aids ask.

She really didn't want to leave Clint side, but it would be a bigger deal if she refused.

Nodding, she touching his shoulder before leaving the lab. Tossing her drink in the nearest trash bin.

She following the aid down the hall to the private room. Knowing the routine, she closing the door behind her, and sat on the paper covering on top of the examination table. The medical aid begins with her vital signs. Then she retook the vital signs again, before having her lay down on the table and her feet up and leaving her pulse socks on her finger with the blood pressure cuff around her bicep.

This exam was a bit different, but usually Dr. Chang is the one doing her exam. She didn't mind that the aid was double checking, plus she was laying down. She closed her eyes and dozed off. Only waking when she heard the door close.

"Natasha, how are you feeling?" Dr. Chang now in the room with the nurse.

"Fine, no injuries. Just tired from the mission." She concern.

"Your mission took you to Germany. We aren't concern about you coming in contact with Ebola. But where were you the last six weeks?" she continue to question looking at the tablet in her hands.

"Mexico." Natasha told her, not wanting to give anything away.

"I see, we are going to run some labs to ensure you did contact anything while there. Your heart rate is elevated and we aren't sure why." Dr. Chang setting the tablet on the counter. "Also when was your last menstrual cycle?" She came over to the side of the exam table, placing her cold her hands at the corners of Natasha's jaw feeling around her neck.

Natasha thinking and began to panic. She could not remember when she had her period last. It was before they left for Mexico, sometime when she was in Washington.

"I am not sure. But it hasn't ever been consistent." She told the doctor, trying not to jump to the worst possible thought. Not even able to think of what could be happening in her body.

"I am going to run a pregnancy test just to be sure." Dr. Chang said.

Not able to come up with the words, she just laid there.

"We will run those test and let you know what we find out. But until then, no working out and relax." Dr. Chang told her, Natasha feeling like she was being held hostage.

"Doc, if I wasn't alone in Mexico, could the person I was with catch the same thing? A virus or something. " Natasha asks very nervously and in a quite tone.

"If that's the reason for the elevated heart rate, they could have." The responded with, while she prepares the several test tubes and the needle.

Still worried that her and husband could have picked up some type of a third world virus.

"Test Clint." Natasha told the doctor in her normal tone, while the doctor inserting the needle in her arm.

The dumbfound look that doctor gave her, did give Natasha little relief. Staring at the doctor, they had a silent understanding.

Returning to her room, with the thought linger in the for front of her mind, what could be happening inside of her body. Something that wasn't suppose to be there. Something she never thought would ever happen. Clint and her had talked about having children. But not now.

"Hey you." The weak voice of her husband calling her from her thoughts.

"How did you get up here?" She asks, seeing her husband laying in their bed.

"Cap." He told her. A picture of Captain America carrying her husband in his arms like a damsel.

Crawling over her husband to the opposite side of the bed, she aligned her body with his.

"How do you feel?" looking up at his ghostly face with the dark rings under her eyes. Stroking his hair back with her fingers.

"I don't feel anything. Except for what your doing. I like that." Clint told her in a sleepy quite voice.

"You, ok?" Clint asking.

"Yea, they are being extra careful. You had everyone worried." She explains. She didn't want to tell him anything until she knew for sure what the results were. She could not bare to think of says the words out loud to him. Not now when he is high on pain killers.

The soft slow breaths of her husband making her sleepy. Leaving her worry there and clinging close her husband. Wrapping herself around his arm, careful to not touch his torso and falling asleep with him.

 _The smell of musk, sweat and blood overwhelmed her senses. She was pinned down on the floor, but could not see her bindings. Everything was dark, and there was no sound. Trying to pull free from her tides. When there was a gut wrenching cry from a baby. A child being hurt and she had no way of helping it. She pulling and straining harder against her wrist and ankles, thrusting her body against the ground. Panic and worry filling her body trying to look for the child. But she could not speak. She grunted in frustration. The crying ringing in her ears. When the crying stop abruptly. Tears rolling down her face, she fearing the child was dead. Sobbing uncontrollable her sight was blurred. Not able to see anything, a force press against her, flattening her against the floor. When the dark hands of nothing close around her neck. Unable to move. Unable to cry out and breath. She accepted her fate. She always knew death was close. Her head pressing to the side, where in a bright light is the child. Standing alone, is a white cotton dress, with curly red hair and a blanket in hand. That imagine horrified her. Knowing that she was going to die and leave this little girl alone. The tears fell to the floor, as the force pressed harder against her throat as the darkness overcame her._

"Nat! Nat! Natasha wake up. NATASHA!" The yelling of her husband and the firm shaking he was giving her. Her mind taking long to catch up, her body wasn't pinned down anymore. Clint moving her whole body from his shaking.

 _"_ Your safe. Natasha your safe." He cooing her. Finally she opens her eyes, pushing away from him. Terrified about what she just seen and feeling like she was out of place.

"Natasha. Nat, your ok, your safe. You are here with me." Clint wincing as he moved with her, near the foot of the bed. Rubbing his hands over her clothed arms and reaching for her face. Her hair falling into her face. Clint tucking the lose strands of hair behind her ears. but she wasn't feeling his touch. All she could feel is the emptiness that was left from her dream.

Raising her head up, meeting his worried dark sliver eyes.

"Baby, your ok." Clint told her. Staring deep in to his eyes, realizing that the little girl had his eyes. The child in her nightmare was theirs.

Her stomach turns upside down. She leaps off the bed and sprints to the bathroom. Kneeling in front of the toilet. Emptying everything from her stomach. Resting her arm across the ring of the toilet and placing her head down on top of it, while she continue to dry heave.

The faucet began running from behind her, then Clint was hovering over her, placing a cold wash cloth on the back of her neck. Gathering her hair out of her face and holding it back.

Flushing the toilet, she sat back against the counter. Clint taking the seat next to her, making loud groans in pain. Using the wash cloth to wipe her face and mouth.

Clint sat there with her in silence.

When her stomach lurched again. She threw herself at the toilet, throwing up again the remaining bile in the bowl. Clint kneeling besides her pulling her hair back, away from her face.

Rubbing her back, the secret she was keeping, was not going to be kept much longer.

Flushing the toilet again, and closing the lid. The coolness of the porcelain ease her shaky breaths. Laying her head on top of it.

The faucet sill running being the background noise to her sickness. The wet wash cloth appearing on her neck.

"Jesus Clint! I need some FUCKING space." Natasha yelling, as she stood up. The familiar feeling of be held hostage. Her catsuit making her feel like she is being suffocated. Unzipping the front of her uniform, walking deeper into the bathroom. Clint taking the step back and leaning against the door frame. Kicking out of her legs of her uniform and unhooking her bra, tossing it on the ground. Picking up a shirt from the laundry bin, not caring if it was clean or dirty, looping it over her head.

Her stomach doing another roll, hoping to not throw up again. Cupping the water that ran from the faucet she splashing water against her face. Then rinsing her mouth out.

"Go away." She growled at him.

"Nope. In sickness and health." He told her remaining her of their wedding vows. "If you have a concussion, we shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"Its not a concussion, I wasn't injured yesterday."

Her stomach flips again, pulling the lid open and tossing the very little from her stomach into the bowl. Clint leaning over her and helping her. She knows he is only trying to help. Flushing the toilet, laying her down on the ring, afraid to move again.

"I might be pregnant." She said, not lifting her head from the toilet. She could feel Clint still behind her. Time stood still with her words linger in the air between them.


End file.
